In love with my best friend Hollywood style
by Mikaykayisme
Summary: Meet Nicole Adams, best friends with the band members of Big Time Rush. She's witty, funny, and not to mention the goalie of her old Hockey team back in Shakopee. Follow her through her adventures into finding Mr.Right with pranks, sleep-overs, and nose bleeds in between.
1. Chapter 1-meeting the gang

Hey there, the name's Nicole Amber Adams, but most people call me Nikki, this is the story on how I became head over heels in love with my best friend, the world famous- Carlos Garcia. As I look back now I guess I was always in love with him but I didn't truly start feeling it until-well I'm getting ahead of myself lets start from where it all started...Hollywood. So buckle up, kick back, and laugh as I tell you my story.

***March 16, 2010***

"Quit it!" My voice tips on sanity and psychotic as I look to the brown haired boy.

"I have to look perfect." James counters back while checking out his locks one more time.

"For who? We're in a freaking car!" I try to make hand motions to exaggeration but Kendall's muscles block me.

Hazel meets dark green as we glare into one anothers pupils, neither is ready to admit defeat. Spending 5 hours on a flight then having to ride in a cramped car with 6 other people was not on my list of things to do, but somehow I find myself doing just that. To make thing worse James seems to have to whip out his mirror and comb every freaking 5 minutes to see if his hair is still, 'looking hot for all em Cali girls'.

"For when we get out of the car duh!" Oh, that boy; I can feel my right eye twitching as I make a strangling motion in his direction as he combs his head.

With Kendall, James, and I all squished in the middle it was hard to say how long it would be until I unleash the wrath of my fury on one of them. Between James elbowing me every five minutes and Kendall's announcer voice, I can feel my sanity dripping away. Oh why did Carlos and Logan have to sit in the back, I question internally looking longingly into the much roomier back. Kendall's mom and sister, Momma Knight and Katie, had the front row seats, Katie always gets the front because, 'we, meaning me and the guys, always end up goofing off, squishing her'.

"I call major fashion penalty on right offense Diamond number 12." Kendall makes his announcer's voice only making me glare

"You're not helping Kendork."

"Unsportsmanlike conduct coming from goalkeeper, Adams, number 10." I growl but don't say anything else as I see Logan snickering ,book on lap as usual.

Helmet head has been unusually quiet this entire ride, I think risking another elbow jab to see if Logan had yet killed him for the helmet bowl epidemic this morning. Swiveling my head, I see Carlos with ear buds jammed into ears bobbing his head as he looks out the window to the endless traffic flowing on the other side of the highway. We are definitely not in Minnesota anymore, my thoughts exploded as I see the bigger, taller, and more expensive looking buildings than of those in Shakopee.

Jamming my own pair of headphones into my ears I press shuffle and wait for the first song which ironically enough is _Party in the USA_ by: Miley Cyrus:

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),

Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous-

I watch the ocean roll by as we travel down the highway thinking that this song is a pretty good tune to start my California life to. And to think it all began because of James and his plause to get famous, I think listening to the music start drifting into background noise.

***Flashback 3 days ago***

"Hey guy-Whoa what happened to you?" I step aside as four well built 16 year olds mumble something about field hockey girls, waltzing right into my living room. "What did you do." I ask finally realizing that the field hockey team had beat them up.

"Sprinkler prank. Girls not happy. Need ice." Carlos, the main defense man for our hockey team, blurbs out slinking himself onto my couch.

Grabbing as many ice packs as I can, I settle each one on a forming bump or bruise trying not to laugh as I imagine them getting their asses handed to them in an alleyway. Idiots, I mean sure if it had been one or two but a whole team, I shake my head as Logan has to use his arm to prop up his leg. Squashing down in between Carlos and Kendall they moan protests but I lightly hush them as I continue to watch my show only for my remote to be snatched by James.

"Hey give it back." I quickly grab it back flipping through the channels again until I reach Tom and Jerry.

"Wait, wait stop." I pause as Kendall rests a hand on my shoulder. "Go back about 5 channels." I listen amusing him with my channel surfing skills.

"-yes you heard it here boys and girls, Gustavo Rocque is here in Minnesota trying to find his way back to the top, this is the last stop before he heads back to Hollywood. Auditions end at 5 o'clock sharp so be here." James feminine shriek echos through the couch as he leaps up pointing from the T.V to my grandfather clock-4:10!

"Quick everyone call our moms." Kendall exclaims as we all wipe out our phones. Much to our dismay though none of them could make it, right tonight is there night out.

"Man it's too far to travel by foot." James hangs head looking destroyed.

"I have my permit." Logan states as he flips open his black wallet to show us what he had gotten around 3 months ago.

"Ya but you need someone older than 21 in the car-." Carlos states. "-I know the three of us add up more than 21 it's legal."

"Carlos!" We all yell at his little kid mind, I go to smack him but see my neighbor throwing her trash out.

" !" I exclaim rushing out of my house, caramel hair flying in the wind rain boots on my feet, like a maniac over to my 80 something year old neighbor.

"Oh hello dearie. What can I do for you?" The sweet old lady asks.

"Can you loan us your car and sit in the passenger side?" The old lady doesn't even ask as she complies, walking 'swiftly' inside to get her keys.

Running back inside the guys are looking at me as if I had lost a bolt. "My crazy old neighbor has a car, is old than 21." I stop grinning like a mad woman. "-And she said she'll loan us her car along with sitting in it." This got them moving as they rush past me and into the car, Carlos grabbing my hand, dragging me along.

Once everyone is buckled, Logan didn't want to get pulled over, he back's out and as much as we tell him to floor it he goes the speed limit until we reach the theater-4:56 pm. Basically now I'm shoving the guys into the theater in only my light blue tank top and fuzzy penguin pants not caring who sees but only that they enter on time.

"You guys are seriously just on time." A dark colored thin woman states ripping off not one but five numbered slips. "You, with the sweater-vest, go." The lady practically pushes Logan through the door while we all look at our numbers all possibly thinking why are we being volunteered.

"You guys really make a girl get her cardio." I joke as the events in the past 20 minutes catch up to me and my body temp disagrees with the outside weather.

"Here before you freeze those penguins off." Carlos comes over handing me his sweatshirt which I gratefully put on. "Besides you would have just stolen it anyways." He jokes making me stick out my tongue. Well he is right.

After what seemed like forever-my bad only 2 minutes Logan emerges looking shell shocked and blubbering. "You do not want to go in there." He continues to shake his head.

"456." The lady calls urgently making James shriek and switch Carlos's number with his own. Carlos, just about to protest, is pulled through the doors by this lady, I look at James.

"You know you're next right?" He shrieks again switching our numbers, I switch back and take Kendall's making either James go next or second to last. "You'll thank me someday." I hit his back as the lady grips his arm and wave my fingers as he starts his death march. He'll be fine, he's just being over dramatic James as usual.

As soon as James is taken Carlos is released looking just as bombarded as Logan. What the heck do they do in there? Feed their souls to Satan, I think watching as Carlos and Logan share a one worded conversation. Giving Kendall a side glance I see his lost in thought so I poke his arm.

"What's good?" I ask swinging around to face him.

"Just thinking about how everything will change when James gets famous." Kendall states not depressed but rather sad.

"Don't worry about it he'll still be our vain, face looking James that we all love but just everyone will know." Kendall snickers at my description of our best friend but doesn't comment.

The moment of truth arrives as the doors open and James walks out, looking more empty than Carlos and Logan combined. "What happened?" I ask counseling James with a gentle rub on the back.

"Well he was silent then he started to yell and then finally he said I couldn't sing." I notice Kendall's jaw lock as he stands up and storms through the doors. Aw crap, a mad Kendall is not a Kendall this guy wants to meet, I follow my blonde haired friend through the double doors.

A security guy tries to stop be but if I have learned one thing from being a goalie it's that even if the biggest, baddest opponent is charging toward you, puck in his shooting range, you don't back down because your team will have you back. Sure enough as I look straight into the guys eye Carlos, my defense man, body chucks him out of the way allowing us to proceed watching Kendall sing his Giant Turd song on top of a table.

The guys as I watch from the sidelines until things start to turn sour then we spring to help out our hockey headed brother. Each of us grab a security guard and do our best to fight them off only to find ourselves in a cop car 20 minutes later in front of Momma Knight.

***March 12, 2010***

"Cole-" Eyes still closed, I feel a finger being pressed into my scalp. "-hey Nikki we're here." With his words, my eyes pop open as I see Kendall's shoulder to my right, oh I must have fallen asleep on him.

"Sorry must have fell asleep." A yawn escapes my pink lips as I stretch my arms up wide.

"Ya you slept for the rest of the car ride, we arrived literally 2 minutes ago, you know you're very abusive when you sleep." Kendall adds as undo my seat-belt and follow him to grab our things.

"Hey I'm a goalie what did you expect kittens and cuddles?" I joking asks as I sling my blue bag over my shoulder and take my rolly bag in the other.

"Touche." He raises his massive eyebrow at me before mocking my actions and together we stroll into a luxurious looking lobby. Hot damn, I could get use to this I think spotting our gang roundup at the entrance of the pool. "Should we?" Kendall asks motioning to push our best friends fully clothed into the pool.

"It wouldn't be very nice so...ok." I cheerily tiptoe over to the three unsuspecting boys. Mouthing down from three Kendall and I make our approach creeping slower and slower until- "NOW!" I yell and together we manage to push Logan and James in leaving Carlos to myself.

Splash! Splash!

Giving his back a hard shove, I feel his body turn around. Before I can back up, Carlos grabs me and down I go along side him.

"CARLOOOO-" SPLASH!

The cool water feels nice against my skin as it engulfed me with a couple hundred pounds of pressure and water. After a while my lungs start to cry out and I swim up to the surface and realise my 3 minute experience was only about 30 seconds. I feel a body bob next to me making me glare at his now wet head and brown eyes.

"Ha-ha, that was just-WHOA!" Kendall did not see the two boys coming up from behind, he also did not see them thrust their arms into his back, but he sure felt it.

Splash!

The water around me bobs as Kendall's body floats to the top right next to mine, a frown is first on his face until he grabs James's ankle, oh no. Carlos has the same idea because milliseconds later two more heads are glaring over in our direction, hey I didn't even do that one. The guys start splashing but a thought comes to my head-room dibs, so making sure they are fully occupied I slip out of the water to my luggage.

"I call dibs on first room choice." I holler out to the guys who are still tangled around one another.

"What-"

"No way."

"Get her!"

Laughing like a maniac, I force my way from the entertaining scene to the elevator, alright 2J here I come. Once the elevator opens, the guys are ready to move, uh oh, I think as I see they rushing towards me with the elevator doors wide open. Seeing the door close button, I smirk at the four of them before hitting the button repeatedly.

"No-no-no!" I can see the guys running to the closing doors as I give a sarcastic wave, their gonna kill me.

Ding!

The elevator sounds announcing my arrival, the grip on my rolly bag gets tighter as I prepare for a bombardment of a herd of hockey players to plow me over. Let me just pop my head out, I follow my thoughts and feel satisfaction in my body as I see no 16 year olds running down the hall. Stepping out of the rather quick elevator, my feet carry the rest of me to my new home, 2J, Gustavo had told us the room before so the 'dogs' wouldn't ruin anything.

Throwing open the door, my mind boggles as I see the condition of our livingroom-bare, white, cracked walls with an ugly yellow couch and crappy TV set. Oh god, is my only thought with my feet sloshing from the water as I check out my new surroundings, this is awful. Forcing myself to enter the bedroom 'wing' all hopes to have a decent room vanish as the living room image can not exit my head.

Room 1-Opening the door to the first room I have my doubts that this will be the one for me. Seeing as though it is way too close to the uncreative space known as the living room. The inside isn't so bad, I think noticing a closet on the back wall in the rightmost corner. Enough space for a bed, a desk, dresser some shelves it's due able. Just as I'm about to place my bag down I notice the view of the dumpster and immediately scout to the next room.

Room 2- Next room on my hit list and I have to say it is er, much worse than the living room. Cracks, chipped paint, torn up carpet, you name it, this room has probably got it. The wall not only was broken, but a hideous lime green that put limes to shame. Although it could hold potential I couldn't get over the lime green, and to think a nice view of Palmwoods park.

Room 3- I notice Katie's items lying in the middle of the floor and immediately close the door. Sure I could share a room with her but Momma Knight had gotten a 5 bedroom apartment meaning the me and Katie didn't have to share because of the 3 year age gap. Honestly she's a younger sister to me but I guess it would be a bit awkward to share her room with someone who's only difference from her brother is anatomy.

Room 4- My last and final hope, sure I'm being girly and picky but this is where I'll be living for the next couple of months possibly years and I don't want to hate having to come in here. Opening up the door my eyes go wide with shock as I see the medium sized room before me. A closet sits on the left side wall tucked away in the corner, not as big as Katie's but it's decent side. The window, pouring in tons of sunlight, is on the back wall, giving me access to the clear water of the pool below, it sits smack dab in the middle of the wall. Winner winner chicken dinner.

Coming out of my new bedroom I notice the guys emerging from theirs still soaking wet, Kendall and James pairing up for room number 2 practically glaring at room number 1 new residents. Watching Carlos and Logan high five at their scoring room, I fake cough to grab their attention and throw open my room door. All four of their faces go tho disbelief as the take in the glory of my room all mumbling about how they hated not getting first dibs. Laughing I shut up door and collide my still wet arms with Carlos and Logan's shoulder, they groan.

"Whelp, other than the living room, I think we're going to enjoy our time here at the Palmwoods." Kendall tries to motivate us with one of his captain speeches.

"This living room is pretty awful." Logan jokes as we walk back into the space.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Katie comes out of wherever she was hiding with her DS.

"Pool fight." Five voices echo off the bare walls making us laugh.

Well, it's no five star hotel but at least I get to share this living room with my best friends, my arms squeeze Logan and Carlos's shoulders as I smile at the pair of them. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2-Bad boy make over

***June 13, 2010-Rocque Records***

Listening to the boys record always amuses me because a)when they goof off Gustavo yells, b) they are really talented, and c) I get a sneak peek at their latest hits. So here I sit watching the boys singing their new song, _The City is Ours_, in the recording studio with Gustavo and Kelly, the thin, darker woman from the audition.

As the boys finish I can see them waiting anxiously for Gustavo to give his input, more like his screamo career. As the big man, in not only a sweatshirt but sweatpants as well, stands I mimic his movements and scootch my way into the live room. Seeing me their eyes light up as I give double thumbs up nodding my head in approval. I'm the positive one in all this while Gustavo usually just focuses on the bad.

"Gustavo the song is great." Kendall says trying to be nice.

"Erm of course it's great, I wrote it but the band isn't great what's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient." And there Gustavo goes getting them all riled up.

"Hair mousse?" James asks as he flips his hair to the side.

"Chocolate moose." Yes Carlos I think rolling my eyes at him.

"Spandex please don't say spandex." Logan pleads.

"Guys it's the bad boy." I say watching Gustavo point a finger at me.

"Oh you're good."

"I'm a girl we all love bad boys." I snip back making the boys chuckle.

"She's right. The bad boy the ill tempered rebel with the flare for secret eyes dance one of you has to be it." Stopping at Kendall I can see where this is going as Gustavo points a finger. "And I say it's Kendall."

Oh boy, I think as Kendall goes to push Gustavo over the edge with his back talking. Why does he have to be so stubborn I look as Kendall opens his mouth. The shaking room followed soon after the words left his mouth and let me tell you I think it hit the Richter Scale.

***June 14, 2010-Palmwoods Pool***

After the little episode in the studio I had left and decided to go back to Palmwoods and wait for the guys there. James, Carlos, and Logan had showed up in 'bad boy' attire whereas Kendall looked as though he could shoot them all. When I had come back Momma Knight had told me an axe maniac was on the loose, well that was until Katie held up a sign saying there wasn't. Why are Wednesdays always the weird ones?

Anyways back to my schedule for the day, tanning! Back in Minnesota tan is a shade darker than white but here oh tan has a whole new meaning, there are bronze tans, spray tans, farmer tans, bikini tans, everything you can imagine and I am set out on getting the last. Every other day I will strut down to the pool in my blue with black polka dot bikini with short short jeans and my flipflop, complete with a towel, tanning lotion, sunshades, iphone, earbuds, a book then begin my tanning ritual.

Reaching my gangs usual spot I plop my black minnesota hockey draw string bag, taking out the essentials. My iphone, aviators, earbuds, _Before I fall _a book by Lauren Oliver, it's about a girl who only had one day to live and she goe on this wild journey, and tanning lotion are all I need as I look up to the afternoon sky. Not a lot of people here today, I think seeing only the Jennifers, Katie with this creepy girl Molly, and the 'axe murderer' aka the maintenance guy.

Just before I can crack open the tanning lotion my phone sounds like a nuclear reaction siren followed by a score on goal in hockey siren then by a wolf whistle and finally my phone settles after a wookiee call. Hey what a coincidence I think seeing Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos's names up on my screen. Opening up my phone I'm blasted with two simple words by each on, 'call now'.

Rolling my eyes I grab Carlos's names and press call. What could they possibly want I give my nails a examine as I wait for him to pick up.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"What could you possibly want?" I ask squishing the phone between my head and neck to start applying my coconut lotion.

"Griffin has gone to far!" Kendall sounds annoyed I can imagine him having a finger to the sky in spite.

"Why what did he do this time?" My level of integrity doubles as I switch ears and work on my right side.

"He got us a bad boy because someone refused" James pointedly says to Kendall.

"And?" I stretch out.

"He's a total jerkaholic who uses third person." Logan has taken control of the phone and starts explaining 'Wayne Wayne'.

"He does sound like a jerk." I pause noticing said jerk walking through the pool doors. "Speak of the Devil your said coworker is here at the pool."

The guys quickly hang up telling me just to avoid their new friend which I happily agree to do seeing as though he looks like he lost 100 pounds but still keeps the clothes. I don't understand what Griffin is thinking but this guy looks more of a fakey fakey then an actual bad boy, I follow Wayne Wayne behind my aviators and notice him coming right my way. Joy!

"Hey pretty girl." Wayne Wayne starts plopping himself down into Carlos's lounge chair. "The name's Wayne Wayne."

"Hi Wayne Wayne." I act totally star struck. "The name's not interested." I finish grabbing my book and turning to page 20.

"Why you gotta be so cold babydoll? You looking to hot hot for that." Sighing, I giving him a side glance from behind my black lens but don't say a word. "I'm in a band, we're just starting out but maybe you've heard of us, Big Time Rush." Yes actually I have I was just on the phone with them, I bite my tongue. "I have my own posse can get you anything you want or maybe I can help with that." He gives me a 'seductive' look, I cringe scotting further away.

"No thanks I'm good now please go away." I huff out, turning the page only for presence to brush up against my arm.

"Oh come one girl no one can resist a bad boy."

"You're right. Good thing there are none of those around." I resist just getting up but I know he'll be checking out my ass and I don't really want that.

Before he can retaliate with his own comeback my hockey heads in armor come streaking across the pool area and from a circle around me, arms crossed. Finally, Jesus take the scenic route or something?

"Oh hey hockey heads." I say more friendly.

"Hey Cola is this jerkwad bothering you." Carlos asks glaring down Wayne Wayne.

"Nope we were just discussing how there were no bad boys around, but then you guys showed up and heaven behold bad boys." I make a praise sign with my hands, the guys chuckle while their new band member looks shocked.

"You know these dweeb dweebs?"

"No I just go around calling boys hockey heads." I make a duh tone looking my eyes. "Now if you don't mind my tanning time is over." I grab my belongings and parting the circle of boys I shuffle into the lobby and start walking up the steps wanting to get exercise into my body.

Once reaching 2J, key in hand I open the door flinging open the door to see with a hockey stick in hand. "Perfect Nikki you can help me take out the trash." Sounds swell but-

"Sorry Momma K, I gotta change, guys are taking me out." What first excuse I could come up with.

"Oh well be careful that axe maniac is still out there." I give her a salute then head into my room.

It's changed a lot in the 3 months I've lived in it, making it my own little getaway. The once beige walls are now colored a light pastel blue with a plush light grey carpet to type the mix well together. My light brown wood frame, small double sized bed sits to the right wall in the center with the dresser draws actually built into the bed sides eliminating the need for a dresser. Because I didn't need to dresser I was able to get a full length mirror that sits next to my closet. or wall with my light

I, with the help of Carlos, had put up shelves in the back most corner from the door going high to low, this is where some of my pictures are held along with some knick knacks. In the far corner on the wall with my door holds a open tall corner bookcase that holds my book, my goalie helmet, more pictures, and my scrapbooks of the guys and me. My desk sits in the middle of the double laptop, a lamp, a framed picture or two, and above holds a green lime board for more pictures, my past movie tickets, etc. Yes I know a lot of picture sorry!

Anywho, as I close my door I walk over to the window and watch the guys still talking to Wayne Wayne, well more like arguing. Sigh, why do boys always have to argue I think stripping out of my bikini and grabbing a pair of different colored under clothing, a random top with some denim jeans. I mean I know alpha dog status and all but really they have to always resort to violence and chaos when that comes around. Dressing I see my shirt is my tie dyed shirt I had bought last month, huh so that's where that went I think as I see where I had picked it up.

My phone is making multiple wookie calls making me dive onto my bed and slide to answer the call.

"What's up Carlos?" I ask going to the window to see the guys looking up at me window waving.

"Gotta go to Rocque records and we need your help."

"On my way." We hang up and I dart out the door grabbing my beat up light green low cut converse.

As I come out of the room I see Katie and Molly sitting down at the dining table, both doing what looks to be coloring. "Katie?" I ask questionably as I see the joyless light brown headed girl give me her best gagging impression.

"Oh hi I didn't see you there. I'm Molly." The all too creepy girl says fake friendly.

"Erm sup?" I give Katie a wtf is she doing in our house look.

"Mom decided Molly should come in for some snacks." Katie tells me annoyingly glancing at her new found friend.

"Well good luck with that squirt, gotta go keep the baboons out of trouble." Giving me her best don't you dare look I give a little wave before rushing out of the apartment.

Who can blame me that girl is creepy with a capital C. Taking the elevator I press the big L button and wait to be reunited with my 4 best friends after like 30 minutes. I wonder what they need me for I start thinking of everything they could possibly need, I mean I could help they practice or something but other than that. Signalling with a ding the elevator opens up revealing 4 boys in a rush, a big time rush...couldn't resist.

"Helloooooo." The o's escape my lips as Carlos flips me over his shoulder not speaking as the guys start rushing out to the front entrance. "Well that's one way to sweep a girl off her feet." I say out loud to no one particular as the guys hush me. First they kidnap me and then they hush me, how rude. I can only see the ground go up and down as Carlos starts running with the rest of the guys. It always amazes me how he can do this for so long.

Sure I mean I'm light, thank you hockey. But he's only freaking 3 and a half months older than me, but I mean I am the youngest and he does play defense so he should probably be bulkier. But still, it baffles me on how he can carry me around like a pillow and not complain about it, 110 pounds does get heavy after a while.

The bouncing stops making me look under Carlos's arm to see we are at the boys 'personal car', really a car Gustavo sends for them when he needs them but I don't wanna crush their hopes. "I feel like this is on the verge of kidnapping guys." I joke as Carlos puts me down in front of the car, motioning for me to enter.

"Only if we put you in the trunk." Kendall jokes patting it lightly. Oh well atleast I'm not getting kidnapped, I think sarcastically sliding into the seat.

"So mind telling me why Carlos had to man handle me and why I'm needed?" I ask as Carlos follows my lead then Logan joins. Kendall and James slide in afterward telling Jeff, the driver, to step on it asap.

"Well Griffin is gonna kick one of us out in and Wayne Wayne wants it to be Kendall so we told Gustavo but he couldn't said help us because of Kelly and her bad acting so we need someone to make Kendall into a super hot, scary, bad boy in exactly." Logan looks at his watch. "20 minutes."

"Well thanks for the heads up, really appreciated." 20 minutes to make goody-goody look bad, bad news I don't have anything to dress him in. "What am I gonna use to dress him in?" I give each guy a raised eyebrow as they looked stumped.

"The prop room." Logan snaps his fingers. "And James's hair gel and comb." Logan staches away his buddies most prized possessions, shoving them into my hand.

"Alright well then boys you're gonna get a bad boy." They all cheer and as the car pulls up into a parking space I am again dragged for the car and through the door.

Don't you just love being dragged? As I juggle to hair gel and comb in my hands, James is dragging me down a hallway until we stop in the center of Rocque Records. "Ok James, Logan, Carlos stall." I point at each one of them as they nod their heads. "Kendall lead the way." Just before we disperse Carlos puts on his helmet and taps it. "Move out." With that the guys are left behind as Kendall lifts me over his shoulder and starts blitzing it throughout the halls. Well I guess this is easier than having to drag I think as he starts to slow down.

"Man I don't know how Carlos does it." Kendall mutters as we come to a door with the word Props engraved on it.  
>"Oh man up you're 2 months older than him stringbean." I roll my eyes as Kendall opens the door dramatically.<p>

As I walk in I feel my eyes light up like a kid in a candy store-emo, geek, goth, prep it's all here. Now what Wayne Wayne didn't know is that bad boys don't need bling, they don't need a posse, he looks more foolish than anything. No a bad boy needs-

"This." A black three button up shirt with grey writing. "And this." Leather jacket classic. "Oh I think this will do nicely." Black skinny jeans with a tear here and there. "These" Black combat boots, nice. "Change." I command not bothering to turn around, I've seen them all change before.

As Kendall strips down to his plaid boxers I look from my black watch to his slow ass. Only 10 minutes left, I think as Kendall finally shrugs on the jacket. Once Kendall was in his outfit I tap my chin, something was missing but what? I begin racking my brain for the missing ingredient. "Ah ha!" Grabbing the hair gel and comb I start to give his mopey hair a bit of volume, making the perfect bad boy spiky due.

"Perfecto!" I yell as I step back pretending not to cry. "My baby boy is growing up so bad." He gives me a grin as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Damn Cola ever think if going into fashion I look like a class A bad boy." I smile before opening the prop door.

"Yes well I am a genius, but anyways go it's almost time!" I yell shoving him out of the prop room, following closely behind as he rockets down the hall. "Just remember the next hall you start walking giving off the I-don't-give-a-shit-look." He glares at my language but nods slowing down his pace.

As we come to the door he turns and gives me a bear crushing hug, I breath in his Dark Temptation axe smell and pat his back. Once we separate I tell Kendall to wait as I open the control room door and slip in, scooting past Kelly I get a first hand look at the new and improved bad boy waltzing in through the live room door. They boys look one of shock as they glance over their friends appearance before looking at each other and grinning widely. Wayne Wayne looks slightly panicked as Kendall crosses his arms and stands there looking smug. Ya you look panicked fakey Mcfakes a lot, I glare at the side of his head and out of the corner of my eye I see Griffin reach for the mic button.

"Well now we have two bad boys, but only one can stay." He says dramatically. Are you kidding me, Kendall is totally more badboy than that thing.

"Oooh it's a bad boy off." Carlos gets all excited and starts jumping up and down. I'm telling you it's hard to believe I'm younger than him sometimes.

"A bad boy off, I like it." Griffin exclaims as Gustavo is shaking his head drastically.

"Well I do know one thing about bad boys." Kendall picks up a mic holder and weighs it in his hand. "If anything bad boys love breaking things."

Crash! Crack!

We don't see what he does but fast as lightning Gustavo is up out of his chair and shoving to get out into the live room. Oh, that did not sound healthy for his platnium records I follow last in suit, James mouthing where is my lucky comb. Oh ya I forgot about that, I reach into my back pocket and produce his comb and hair gel, lightly tossing it my attention is brought back over to the bad boy off as more breakage occurs.

Crack! Pop! Bang!

Whoa, I turn to see Gustavo shaking with rage as I see not 2 but 5 platnium records shattered all over the floor. Wayne Wayne throws the mic holder onto the floor and makes a what are you gonna do about it movement with his hands, Kelly jumps onto her boss's back in order to keep him from doing us all a favor. "Looks like Wayne Wayne wins someone ring a bell." Griffin's bodyguard get a cowbell from beside him and dings it making Griffin shrug his shoulders. "What's next?"

What's next was a rap off and Kendall had totally destroyed it with his fresh rhymes about Gustavo face and only how his mother could love it. Now as we wait outside of Gustavos office, Wayne Wayne looks ultra nervous as we hear only crashes and bangs coming from behind the locked door. Gustavo is literally gonna kill Kendall I think as another bang is heard from within.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" James leans to my side whispering.

"Whatever it is, it sounds really really bad." I make my voice deeper as I say bad and elongate it.

"I bet he peed in the desk." Carlos chimes in making us all look at him, eyebrows raised. "What it's bad." I roll my eyes putting an arm around his shoulder.

"You're a clown." Logan smiles at his roommate, shaking his head slightly.

When approximately 30 minutes had passed the banging ceases and we hear the familiar clicking of a lock. Peering over Logans slim shoulders I see my bad boy friend emerge from a smoke induced sledgehammer over his shoulder, holy cheese balls. Everyone stares in shock as Kendall then throws the hammer over his shoulder and nonchalantly brushes off he drywall crumbs from the leather jacket. Damn this boy would be an actor, I watch as Gustavo pushes past him and into his once standing office.

"Ahh!" He goes further in. "Oh god." Once emerging I can literally see the smoke pouring out of his ears as he wags a finger at Kendall. "He destroyed everything, he-he-he didn't leave anything intact." Gustavo raises his voice. "And he went pee in my desk!" We all look at Carlos who is grinning in an I told you so way.

"Bad boys go where they want." Kendall says crossing his arms.

Wayne Wayne then pushes passed us and literally shoves Gustavo out of the way in order to see the total amount of damage done in the tiny office. The Wayne Wayne train is definitely leaving the station, I think as he looks around desperately.

"You want bad I'll show you bad-" He look around. "I'll-I'll." And with that he kicks the CEO of Rocque records where the sun don't shine making him collapse to the ground. Oh my god, did that really just happen? I watch as Griffin is still lying on the ground, oh my god that did just happen, how could you be so stupid?

With Griffin still on the ground his bodyguards take the ars of the former BTR member and lift him off the ground. "Yo dog you can't kick me out I have a contract for this band." Wayne Wayne gets the contract from his waistband, waving it around victoriously.

"Correction I have to put you in a band, but not this one they already have a bad boy." Griffin says still dazed and wobbly but you can see the respect he has for Kendall. "I would still let anyone of them date my daughter but I will not let him near my desk."

Yelping a happy gleeful sound I tackle Kendall into an enormous hug along with the rest of his band mates who are screaming like 5 year olds. With all of us yelling we barely notice Gustavo standing in front of us looking monotone, that is until he clears his throat. Oh ya, forgot about him-oh Kendall is going to be slaughtered I think slinking back away from the bad boy who looks indifferent.

With Kelly and I looking as though we should be calling the cops the five male species just continue to watch each other until-.

"AHHHHH." They all start yelling, laughing and hugging one another again.

"Wait, hold on what?" Kelly looks so confused as I look more relieved. "How are you cool with this, after-he went in your desk!" She exclaims while the guys look at one another amused.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads." Gustavo admits looking as happy as he ever has.

"I've been here the whole time, when did this happen?" The boys to my amazement take out a sheet of paper each and unfold it showing her the secret message **Lets get rid of Wayne Wayne**. "Hey I am part of this team too." She sounds disgruntled.

"Ya but you stink at acting." Gustavo dismiss it making Kelly start crying, all of us shake our heads as she tries and fake cries.

"Ya you're right." She stops, shrugging and points to Kendalls clothes. "Where did you get those though."

Kendall takes my shoulder and squishes me into him rubbing it affectionately. "This little bad boy lover only needed to see the prop room and get her hands on James's hair gel." Kelly and Gustavo look impressed but I barely notice as 4 pairs of hands lift me up into the singing we are the champions. And just to think is is just another Thursday at the office.


	3. Chapter 3-Hockey heads pt 1

***July 6, 2010***

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Cole! Happy birthday to youuuuuuu!" A cold sensation runs down my spine making me jolt up right.

"Holy Cream Pie!" I yelp falling off my bed. Four distinct laughters echo off the pale blue walls of my room.

Looking up from my place on the floor, I can make out figures of Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos standing about in a semi-circle near my door. As I look to their muscular shapes, I see Carlos, the only nice one in the group, reaching out his hand for me. Well how kind, I scowl grabbing his hand and helping myself up.

"Guys why are you in my room at-" I stop unaware of the time and turn to my clock. "-at 4:30 in the morning, during summer on a Saturday!"

Good, I think watching as the four older boys back away. Wow, am I really that threatening, I notice that they all start putting up their arms as if I'm gonna hit them. Rolling my eyes, my hands make their way to my hip as I look at them. "Welll?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Oh right, urm, it was Carlos's birthday idea!" James shrieks before running out the door leaving Carlos to throw up his hands.

"Thanks dude." He calls out after him then turns to me with a small smile. I growl at him slightly before stretching my back; my cold, drenched back.

Kendall just rolls his eyes at my lady like manner and motions for me to follow. "Come on drama queen, mom's making your favorite."

"Chunky Monkey Pancakes!" I barge past Carlos. "Outta the way!" I rush out of my room, fully wake and look to see a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with banana mixed in and chocolate syrup drenching them. I must have died, I think running over and sliding into my seat in the middle of the table.

The boys follow shortly after muttering something about me trying out for defenseman instead of being a goalie. "I did remember but Coach K said that he didn't want the other team to have to forfeit when I put the players in the medical wing." My brain still fumbles with controlling my half awake body as I grab half the stack of pancakes and plop them on my plate.

With Logan sitting on my left and Kendall on my right I watch as Carlos and James sit on the opposite side in the seats we've been sitting in since 5 months ago. Katie, coming out of nowhere, steals a pancake from my plate and slides over in between the two boys biting into my former yummy goodness. Oh hell no, I think trying to grab it back only for her to lick the entire thing.

"Dishonor. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow-" I mumble to last part as I start shoving pancakes into my mouth in order for thieves not to take them. The guys laugh as they watch me and take their own pancakes, doing the same this as me. Oh my god, these are soooo good, I give a moan of appreciation eyes closed, seriously should sign up for like a pancake contest or something.

"Slow down or you're gonna get cramps; Nicole why are you soaking wet?." Speak of the Devil, Momma K warns us as she sets her dish towel down.

I give a glare to the four sheepish looking boys. "An unwanted wake up call." Still glaring, I shove another piece of pancake into my mouth.

Oh my goodness, these are so good, I give a slight moan of appreciation. Dang, this woman is like heaven sent for Chunky Monkey Pancakes. Starting on my fourth pancake, Kendall puts down his utensils and clears his throat.

Now what, I think watching as the guy stare at me with smiles, "Because it is your special day, we have decided that for most of the day we will be spending it together, as hockey heads."

My eyes light up as I hear hockey and jump up. "No way? Hockey day today?"

The four of them nod and my excitement only grows. Holy cheese puffs, I haven't worn my skates since February for the final game of hockey season. Standing up, I race into my bedroom and grab my hockey gear, goalie and regular equipment. Lets see- skates, pads, gloves, stick-hmmm. I tap my chin.

"What am I missing?" My thought echos off my blue walls as I look to my stash of equipment. "I have my stick, tape, skates, jersey, what else- my goalie helmet!"

Ah-ha I spot the essential goalie requirement, my helmet, tearing across my gray carpet I reach my helmet and pick it up gently. Sure it's durable but the design always making me want to be gentle-with orange and yellow flames creeping up the sides and meeting in the middle the mask is already detailed but what really makes people look twice are deep blue chinese dragons sliding down both mask sides ending just before the chin part of the helmet. I was never really one for detail knowing that in a matter of years it will break and I would need a new one but when the helmet guy asked when what I wanted for a design 2 years ago, I saw it in a window and fell in love.

Taking all my hockey equipment and unceremoniously throwing it into my blue hockey duffle, I zip it quickly before stripping from my Pjs. Grabbing the first shorts I see, gray knee length cargo shorts and one of Carlos's shirts I had 'borrowed' last week, I don't mull over my appearance as my brain flashes with happiness. Oh my god, I'm just so excited this like the best birthday even though it start an hour ago.

Giving myself a once over check list, my brain racks for anything I could be missing until I am satisfied with a clear conscience. Nope, I'm all set and ready it's a green light. Grabbing my duffle I almost throw myself back at the added on weight I have not felt in so long, whoa talk about gravity shifting. Seeing the last piece of my outfit on my white moon saucer chair I study the maroon, white, and gold colors as I see my name etched out in gold on the back with my official number since I was 6 **Adams, 10** at the time I liked the number and it stuck. No time to waste Nicole, I scold myself as I slip into my jersey flashbacks of all the goals I had stopped in it, ah good times.

Once I see I'm all ready my body literally hops out my door and into the livingroom to see the guys awaiting my arrival all looking just as pumped.

"Ready to finally be defeated?" Kendork mocks as he and the rest of the guys cross their arms over the gold M embedded onto their chests, the only difference is the C on top of Kendalls chest.

"You wish , not one of you can say you've gotten 3 shots passed me in a single shootout." I cross my arms over the same M, instead of a C mine holds an A, challenging them to say something.

"Well Ace, we have been practicing." Carlos bluffs. Ha, liar you've all been doing demos and what not.

"What a coincidence so haven't I." Now my poker face is was better than any of theirs, hence why I've won almost every game of cards if ever played.

The guys all give each other side glances as my charde never fades, until I break out into a smile and reply giddily. "Now let's go you guys woke me up at 4:30 just for a butt whooping and I can't wait." They all roll their eyes at my trash talking but follow my command, Kendall calling his mom to say we're ready to go. Coming out of her room our driver grabs the keys and shoos us out of the apartment to the elevator.

"So seeing as though it's Nikki's birthday-" Logan starts off as we step into the newly open elevator doors, my nose being filled with four different scents. "-she gets pick on the first activity." Excellent, I give a fake evil laugh looking mischievously to all the hockey heads.

"Well how kind of you Logan." My smirk never leaves my face as we step off the elevator and into the deserted lobby, well who is up at 5:30 anyways? That's right the birthday girl!

"So what are we doing first Ace?" I feel Carlos's arm drape across my shoulder as we continue our walk.

"Welllll, I was thinking that we could just start off with a simple play off and then the winner can decide." I just want to start off with some light play first because a)we need to get use to the ice and b) we just ate.

"Wow, you really wanna lose to me 1v1?" The cheeky bastard asks, grin on his face.

"Ha, you really should deflate that head of yours before that helmet doesn't fit anymore." I nudged his side gently as we continue down the parking lot to Momma Knights new rental.

"Please, I think we both know your head will be too big for this waaaaay before mine with that attitude." My unlady like snort makes Carlos start chuckling. "What are you a horse?"

"No I'm an antelope." At this Carlos breaks out into a fit of laughs. "What it's true!"

"That's not the poor floor says whenever it gets a new indent implanted into it." Not fair! Not my fault the stupid floor is out to get me.

I throw up my hands and give him a look. "I swear you're always watching when gravity shifts."

Carlos gives me a look of pure sarcasm before a smirk reaches his mouth. Dang this boy, I think being able not to keep a smile from twitching on the corner of my mouth. We continue to nudge and smile at one another until we reach momma knights car. Reaching our silver 2008 GMC acadia, I detach myself from my company and throw my bag into the trunk along with a green (Logan), purple (James), and red (Kendall) one. Moving to the right I squeeze past Carlos and hop into the front with Momma K while all the guys try and get settled. Once everyone is ready and set we head off to the hockey rink only 30 minutes away, what could possibly go wrong.

***July 6, 5:45***

"Carlos stop spitting your nasty sunflower seeds at me!"

"It's not me, it's James."

"I'm way bac-"

"I can see y-Logan don't you start."

"Carlos told me too."

"Don't make m-Kendall!" I yell as another sunflower seed hits my forehead, all the guys crack up. "Thats it!" I exclaim as I start unbuckling myself to murder the sunflower shooters.

Just as I unbuckle and am about to fling my body at 3 terrified boys, Momma Knight halts the car and says with much glee. "We're here!" I don't blame her actually I would have probably started throttling one of them if I got my hands on them. Giving them my best this isn't over look, I open my door and walk to the trunk to retrieve my bag, honestly it was funny how the last one hit me directly in the center of my forehead.

Just as I'm about to grab my bag another shoots out and grabs a hold of my hand, what the fuck I think as my eyes travel up the appendage to the arms owner. As I look at the face, well the side of Carlos's head I notice he isn't even aware that my hand is the thing he grabbed instead of his duffle, well no duh Nikki he's talking to Kendall. Giving my hand a bit of a tug in order to free myself a jolt of electrical current passes through us making Carlos immediately jerk his hand away and look down. Wow that was-reminder to keep myself away from carpets and such also get static spray.

Once Carlos realises it was my hand instead of a bag gone wild, he relaxes slightly and reaches around my hand to grab his black bag. "Geez Ace if you wanted to hold my hand you could have told me." Carlos teases ruffling my hair lightly. Correction I was the one-you know what never mind, I think giving him a wink and swinging my own duffle over my shoulder.

"Sorry babe I just couldn't help myself." Logan rolls his eyes as he reaches to grab his, hip checkin me out of the way. "You're just upset because no one looooovvvveessss you." I tease him as the rest of them chuckle as we make our way into the hockey rink. "See ya Momma K." I yell back as I see our car rolling way.

Once we enter the arena my skin is grateful for the knee length shorts as the temperature drops at least 30 degrees, wowie how I miss this chill. Telling the guys I'll see them on the ice, I make my way over to the female changing room and start to strip into just my shoulder pads along with pants. Best birthday so far, I think pulling my jersey back over my shoulder pads, I mean I was just hoping for a little party but this is wow. Pulling on my black hockey pants, I slip on the maroon socks I was awarded as a leaving gift from my coach, these guys are just so sweet sometimes.

The instant my socks are placed at the correct height, I dive back into my bag and produce my regular skates, wait where is my helmet? I go back into my bag trying to find my regular helmet, I'm positive I placed it right next to my catcher glove, wait no I took it back out to make room for my blocker. A groan makes a rumble in the back of my throat as I slump down and place my hands on my head, really they plan everything and the birthday girl goofs it up.

Moodily grabbing my skates and hockey stick, I head out into the rugged area before the ice and notice the guys waiting for me at the entrance.

"What's up Cole?" James asks as he sees my frown.

"Forgot my regular helmet." I give them a sad smile as I realise I had forgotten my phone as well.

The guys look stumped as they try to think of a solution for our problem. "Hey, how about you just where my helmet when you 1v1 and then we'll switch." Carlos asks handing me his helmet. "I mean you've worn it before and it sorta fits." Everyone nods as we're all thinking about the time I had to go in as a sniper because we were down 3 points.

"But what about when we have to face one another?" I ask releasing our next problem.

"You use mine, we all have around the same size head." Logan gestures between the three of us. "I mean mine maybe a bit smaller because I'm not as big headed as you-"

"Hey!"

"I resent that!" Carlos and I interrupt him as James and Kendall are laughing.

"Alright now guys lets get this show on the road." Kendall raises his hockey stick as we all follow and begin skating out onto the ice.

After we do a couple of warm up laps the 1v1 are split up, Logan and James first followed by Kendall and I; Carlos will play the winner of first game while winner plays loser and this will go on until we all face one another and then see who has the most wins. Heading into the players bench, Kendall, Carlos start the stick banging while I hang around with puck in hand. We were playing half court so the face off spot is right after the blue line instead of the center.

"Alright boys, you know the rules." I start off eying Logan then James. "5 minutes ice time, just don't try and die." With that I throw the puck up and skate vigorously over to the players bench joining the stick banging. James gains possession with Logan only centimeters behind trying to side swipe the puck as James clears the center line coming back round. Our stick banging gains volume as Logan hip checks the handler into the boards, ya probably shouldn't have done that with a power forward Logie, I think as James knocks him back rushing forward, puck still in possession.

Being a power forward James has the advantage in size but unfortunately for his Logan has his advantage in speed making him the playmaker, polar opposite that work well together but make for one hell of a 1v1. While James tries to deke Logan out by faking left, the latter brainiac takes his stick and reaches out scooping out the stick for in between James's legs.

"Wooooo." All three of us sideliners cheer as Logan dashes across the blue line to the center circle. We can all see James only inches behind as he tries leveling his body for more speed, but our geeky guy is already crossed the line and doubling back. With James behind Logan he starts to poke check at the puck but gives up as the goal reaches only mere yards away. As I look down at my watch I see only a single minute has trickled by yet so much action has taken place, damn you would think time would be flying.

With only mere yards between the puck and goal, Logan begins to set himself up for a shot-shoulders tight, slightly dipping his right end to get into the left most corner, knee raised. All sticks draw to a stop as Logan goes in for the kill, breath holds as we see the perfect shot about to-James comes out of nowhere shoulder bumping Logan into the boards. Our sticks go flying to the boards as we continuously hit the edge, excitement bubbling.

With five minutes trickling by slower than a snail, the time of truth comes as I hear the soft beep beep of my watch. "TIME!" I whistle with my two fingers, halting the play.

"Aw man and just when it was about to get good." Carlos clicks his tongue in disappointment.

"Don't worry C, you'll get your chance when you face Logan." I say taking his helmet from his head and putting in on my own. Yes Logan had won 1-0, but I'm pretty sure given 2 more minutes James would be in front."But for now you'll get to watch your captains duke it out." I give a wink to Kendall who rolls his eyes, putting on his own helmet.

Once out of the ice, I give Logan a congratulatory back slap along with James who looks bummed but enthusiastic all in one. Kendall and I make our way to the face off circle and wait for Logan to say the 'rules' then drop the puck. "As usual 5 minutes ice time, don't try and kill one another, please too much paperwork." I chuckle as Logan looks between the both of us, yes Kendall and I get very erm physical in our games. "Good luck." My eyes never leave the puck as it turns airborne and crashes down to the floor, it is on like donkey kong, I think elbowing Kendall and breaking away with the black object.

Now goalies usually don't play skates positions but I had only started when I was 10, but before then I was a sniper, powerful, accurate shots with a bowl full of speed. Anyway, with the puck in possession, I speed to cross the red line then double back as soon as my left skate passes. As I turn my body collides with the captains making me bump back out of reach to the newly acquired puck, shit I think as Kendall starts his way down the ice. Tearing my way after him, I avoid the ice shavings he picks up zigzagging all around trying to find an opening. I can see the guys in my peripherals, sticks banging, Logan and James faces dripping with post-sweat, Carlos nudging them with water bottle in hand.

Ignoring my thought to slow down, I only speed up as I watch the centre starting his shot stance. Coming up behind him, I take my advantage and cross-check the boys back making his shot fly way passed the goal. Cheering in my tiny victory, I hastily skate passed a still discombobulated Kendall and relocate the puck into my reach zone, starting back to the center line. Seeing as turning around would take too much time, I decided to go straight on into the corner and skate with the turn then rocket out, making a sort of sling shot. Kendall seems to know my plan, however, as he is right on my hip bumping me into the boards trying to scoop the puck from his outreached stick, nice try buddy. Just as he is about to chuck me again, I stop abruptly taking the puck and swerve around his colliding body making a beeline for the line.

Once I cross, it's only seconds before I begin the scoping process, finding the right place to try and get the most perfect angle I can manage. As the couple of yards dwindles down, I see my opening-if I can get close enough to wrist flick this bad boy I'll be able to get the right upper corner, I think as I take a chance to see Kendall flying diagonally towards me, shit. Being at my top speed, my muscles begin to beg for relief as I strain them into side stopping and begin my way diagonally as well. 6 yards, I can hear Kendalls skates coming up from the rear, closer with every sound, 5 yards, I can taste the abundance of sweat pouring down my face and onto my lips, 3, come on Nicole, I yell internally as I twist my wrist raising my stick slightly-Now!

Just as I hear the satisfying smack of stick meeting puck, Kendall comes out of nowhere barrelling me into the boards with all his weight, son of a bitch. With my head smacking against not only the boards by fulling catapulting back into the top of Kendalls helmet I feel my nose give a slight pressure adjustment from right to wrong. A pain explodes in my nose, I feel the trickle of a warmer substance coming from within, well this smarts I think as Kendall finally removes himself from me, holding his lips.

"Jesus Christ, I told you not to go and try killing one another." Logans voices is heard distantly as 3 pairs of skates come riding over.

"I-dink-vu-vroke-by-nose." My words come out totally whacked out, but luckily the guys have broken noses enough times so we all know what I'm trying to say.

"Sowwy, I vidn't think vu vould hit my heblet." Kendall apologizes as I see his lip already a bit swollen.

"And this is why I detest playing against them." James does spirit fingers to his face. "This wouldn't live to see another perfect day."

"J(V)ames." We all yell but end up laughing at the truth of his words. Kendall and I can't go a 1v1 without a bruise.

"So do you wanna stop playing?" Carlos asks concerned as he watches Kendall and I holding our bleeding parts, I shake my head in protest.

'Vo! Vo! Vu buys keep blaying. Vhen ve get good then ve vill come back." I say, well try and say, as I look to the goal post. "and it looks like I vetter get vack snoon, I wan."

Everyone looks to the goal post where a black slim object lays in the right most corner, unmoved. Ha, even with a broken nose I still have something to smile about, I think as I allow the guys to lead us injured folk to the medic bay. After 10 we are fines and commands to go play, the three healthy players go back out into the ice to finish their rounds while Kendall and I attended to one anothers wounds, well him just snapping my nose back into play while I swear at him for a good 4 minutes. Ah, the joys of being a hockey player.


	4. Chapter 4- Hockey heads pt 2

Sorry for the late publishing, things went down on my end.I hope you enjoy it though. :)

***July 6, 2010-12:20***

Once Kendall and I had gotten our injuries patched up the guys and I had finished our 1v1 matches, James in last, he's more muscular but refuses to get down and dirty in fear of face injury, Carlos second to last, because he's a grinder he's perfect at d, but not so great with his shots, Kendall third place, has power and speed but me and Logan have much more, Logan had won the 1v1 in an epic battle of 3 overtimes, until I had stupidly fell for his deke letting him get a simple shot in. I had to give it to him though, the kid is really fast, I had to use probably all my leg muscles just to keep up, but hey that's what happens when you're shoved into a goal net I guess.

He had chosen we do shoot outs which was one of the highlights of my day so far, seeing as though I'm a goalie so no one was able to get passed my blockade. It was fun to see the guys try and take on my position which only Carlos was able to do semi-well with because we had to train a lot together back on the team. After that we played a short game, Carlos and I verse Kendall and Logan, with a tie after like 40 minutes of back and forth puck possession, then Logan and Carlos verse James and I, our team rolling in a 3-2 victory. The day seemed to have gone by so fast that we didn't even realise it was almost 11 until a team had come in to practice, which they did with us and were pretty good but we had almost 12 years of experience playing together so we came out of top.

After we had helped them practice for another hour, we were ready to leave so that's why I'm here in the female changing room with a bunch of girls who are spying on the guys play. Ugh, puck bunnies, I think rolling my eyes as the girls watch the guys on the rink instead of the puck movement. As I gather my clothes, I grab a clean towel from the rack and hit the showers.

Striping down from my jersey and pants, I realise I had forgotten my shampoo and soap at the apartment, see and this is why no one gets up at 4:30 I think smacking my head against my left hand. Great...wait the guys must have some, I think reapplying my gross, sweaty jersey and securing my towel around my waist.

"Am I really going to do this?" I mumble to no one in particular as I make my way slowly out of the locker room into the cold lobby. Goose bumps begin rising on my arms as the constant flow of cold air rushes over my skin taking the heat with it. "Apparently so."

With ninja reflexes I 'gracefully' make my way across the abandon lobby to the other side where I see steam emerging from within. "Am I positive I'm going to do this?" My thoughts pause me until a strong whiff of my current smell reaches my nose, "Yes."

Entering the doorway of the boys locker room, I make my way along the edge of the wall until I come to the corner and pause to peek over the side. Awww, nuts, I think as I see not one but six boys shirtless and in nothing but towels. Oh great, it's the people from the ice, I sigh greatly but secure my towel even tighter, but I don't wanna smell like I was thrown into a garbage pile and rolled around in it for 3 days.

With shuffling steps I scoot past the wall that separated me from open view and begin forward, head high. Just act as though you belong here, I try to encourage myself as the guys start nudging each other whispering. You don't, think opposite genders duh, my conscience tries to make me back down my I don't have it as the whispers drive me more.

"Dude that's a girl." Well no shit.

"I know, what's she doing in here?"

"Hey that's the girl from the rink, the goalie." Well at least someone recognizes me, I think as I come to the shower entrance.

"Dude she's better than Ryan."

"Hey I resent that." I snicker as the opposing goalkeeper huffs looking red.

"Hey erm, guys." I let out to my four knuckleheads, James shrieks.

"Naked here Cole." He states, I roll my eyes making a face in the direction of his voice.

"Thank you I really needed that image." I holler out as the shower closest to me stops and I hear a towel being wrapped around a body.

"Hey at least it's a sexy image." James taunts, so he's not the closest, I think, good I didn't wanna smell like cuda anyways.

Before I can dish a comeback someone comes into my line of site making me lost in breath. Carlos Joseph Garcia, in nothing but a towel still dripping wet stands before me a bit of red etched on his face, but not as much as mine; I can assure you of that. Oh goody gumdrops, I can understand why he doesn't complain about my weight, his muscles are literally clung to his body and that pack-focus Nicole that's your best friend and those are not bestfriend appropriate thoughts, I think looking back up at Carlos's face.

"Erm ya?" He asks making me hit my head, duh Nicole gosh blonde moment.

"I forgot m-my body wash and I was wondering if you guys had any." I blurt out super fast as I realise my stupidity.

"Oh." Carlos stops. "Well here." He reaches behind the wall stretch his body making his muscles move and my eyes focus on them. Bad Nicole bad bad bad, I think as I watch shamelessly, god what's wrong with me. "You can borrow mine, how's the nose by the way." Carlos comes back around, giving me a chance to snap my eyes back up, body wash and shampoo in hand.

"Erm good, good probably gonna have to ice it tonight but then I'll be right as rain. Why is that even a saying I mean right as rain, rain isn't really right it's more just there." I stop to catch a breath as Carlos looks bewildered. "I mean sure I guess back in the day rain was more for agriculture like you can't have the right crop without it or anything but I don't know maybe I'll ask Logan or something." I blurb out, clutching my towel more tightly to my body. 'Well thanks for the stuff I'll just go now." Taking the body wash and shampoo with one hand, I high tail it out of there and streak it across the lobby back into the safety of the girls room.

Oh my god, I'm so stupid, how could I even do that- my mind goes off on me as I let go on my towel and upheave to jersey over my head discarding it into the corner. He's my bestfriend and I just acted like some cruddy fan girl-I enter the closest shower and turn it on not bothering to turn it up-but most fan girls don't get body wash from their crush, they usually get the boot.

I give a dry chuckle as I look down the the body wash-and all to smell clean nice Nicole-I scold as I read the bottle. So that's what his scent is called, **Kilo**, huh that's weird but intriguing-I open the top and immediately I smell what I've smelled on Carlos since he turned 13. Squeezing some into my open hand I begin lathering up watching the dry blood turn back into a liquid and drip down into the swirl vortex that leads down the drain.

That was one of the more stupider things you've done in a long, long time-I lean against the wall tile giving the water time to rinse my now clean body-maybe it's just my brain thinking about how close we are. I suds up my hair liking this explanation-ya maybe that's it I spend way too much time with him and wear his clothes so my brain is just over reacting.

"Stupid hormones." I say disgruntled as I turn off the shower-you need a real boyfriend not a best friend, so starting today you will officially be on 'the market' with absolutely nooo feeling for your best friend. Liking my idea, I slide out of the shower and dry off then grab the cargo pants with carlos shirt and my batman matching underwear and bra set, nerd alert I know don't judge.

Changing I throw my sweating clothes into the bag and zip it back up, knowing I had already put my hockey gear inside. Tying up my converse I stand back up and throw my bag over my left shoulder, taking my regular stick into my left hand, as I'm just about to leave I notice something black and shiny on the floor and swear. Carlos's helmet, I had forgotten I had worn it the last game, not wanting to put my bag down again, I take my hockey stick and grab it then plop it on my head, perfect. Readjusting myself, I begin my way out the door back into the lobby where I see my hockey heads talking in whispers.

"Ready?" Logan asks, noticing me first.

"Roger that." I give a mocking salute with my hockey stick hand drawing attention to the helmet. "Almost forgot it and couldn't move my left so I plopped it on my noggin." Kendall nudges Carlos as if a secret joke making me raise an eyebrow at their weirdness. "Anywayss, is Momma K on her way?" I ask around seeing a general nod.

"Ya she should be here now, lets go outside." Kendall motions to the doors making us all pack travel.

"Hey wait girl!" A familiar voice calls, and me being a girl turns around to see a guy from the rink.

"Shit did I forget something?" I ask with a groan knowing I probably forgot like my pride or something.

"No I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to catch a bite or something later go over some goalie stuff you know, the name's Ryan Bastille by the way." Ah Ryan that's what his name is.

"Sorry but she can't today we have plans." Carlos says annoyed but I hush him.

"Nicole Adams and sure, but today I apparently have plans, would friday work for you?" I ask seeing as though I had just made a pact with myself to start dating again and plus he's hot.

Tall, tan, muscular-this boy is all that with chiseled features, brown mohawk style going and charming blue eyes. Really, what is in this California water?!

"Sounds perfect, erm it looks like you have your hands full so can I?" He takes out a pen and nods towards my forearm.

"Go for it champ, but I wouldn't get any ideas, these guys will literally kill you." I joke but a warning underlining my words.

"Trust me the way they play hockey I can tell and I'm more of a 5th date kinda guy for that stuff." Ryan finishes as he leans back winking, I give a light laugh shaking my head.

"If you're done flirting with our best friend now we're on a schedule." Carlos snips as the guys shake their heads in agreement, well sorry for getting a life I think saying goodbye to Ryan.

Beginning our journey back to the outside the guys start ticking off things they down like about them, even Logan mentions that he thinks his hair is to mohawke for me. And this folks is the reason I quit dating around 8th grade, over protecting best friends who have all had girlfriends and I don't go apeshit over them-well only the ones I know are real bitchy but that's not the point. When we had spotted the silver GMC, the guys had compiled a list of 20 reasons why they didn't like him and why I should just not even call him.

"Really guys, an alien you think he's an alien?" It wasn't even Carlos who had come up with it, Logan had which baffles me. "Plus I don't really want him to smell like cuda because all I think about when I smell that is James so." Guess who had said that one, seriously he smells actually fine. "I thought he was actually very charming Kendall."

"Well that's cause you're a girl but as guys we know the signs of bad boys." Kendall reasons as we all throw our bags into the trunk.

"Maybe I like the bad boy." I put quotes around bad boy as I walk around the side of the car to the front. "but can we argue about this in about 24 hours when it's not my birthday." I finish as I slide into my seat along with 4 agitated males.

"Argue about what?" The driver asks looking confused.

"A boy asked Ace out right in front of us." Carlos exclaims throwing up his hands causing another uproar, honestly Katie might as well give up dating now.

"His name is Ryan, he's a goalie just like me and he's super cute, I'm going on a date with him this Friday." I say to Momma Knight making her grin and squeal all girly.

"And here I had thought you gave up dating all together. Oh we're gonna have to go and get you a super cute outfit and everything." She gushes making the guys flat out say no, but she gives them her best glare. "I think it's good Nicole is seeing guys other than you, she needs to experience all the things a teenage girl should, to a limit." She looks at me, and I give a laugh knowing what she's talking about.

"I promise not to go all rambunctious on you."

"Perfect, now off to the Palmwoods, grab your swimming gear then come back into the car."

***July 6-1:34***

During the car ride the guys had settled down about my dating life enough for the atmosphere to return to excitement. When the car parked at Palmwoods we all literally stumbled over one another to grab our gear, head up to 2J, grab what we need, and then jump back into the car. I have no idea where we are heading but when Momma Knight says to do something you do it.

Reaching 2J we fumble around with the lock until we hear the satisfy click and barge through, literally just throwing our stuff into the living room we disperse into our rooms to get dressed and grab our 'swimming gear. I wonder where we're going, I think as I throw my clothes off and go to grab my polka dotted bikini only to remember I had yet to do laundry, shit. Rummaging back around my draw I spot my tie dye bikini and hold it up to see if there is anything wrong with it, perfecto I think as it turns up a okay.

Slipping it on I notice, however, that it is a one strapper with the strap going from the middle to my right shoulder, now I remember why I never where this one, I think fiddling with the strap. Getting the bottoms on I'm relieved to find them not as slutty but as regular as my polka dotted pair. Well at least I can work on my tan lines, I joke around raising my denim short shorts to their proper place.

After I grab my light blue button up and put it over my bikini top I'm ready to hit some sun, not without my phone, sandals, and aviators I think grabbing said items and placing them onto my body. A knock comes for the outside of my door making me jump up and open it relieving a half nude Logan and Kendall. Damn why haven't I noticed these muscles before I think as I give my boys a once over, but somehow a certain grinder tops them both.

"I feel violated." Logan jokes covering up his chest like a girl as I give him elevator eyes.

"Please stringbean, Kendall's more my type." I wink at Kendall who only shifts behind Logan protecting his chest. "Kidding now Joffrey Lupul (Toronto Maple Leafs) wowie that man is to die for." I give a fangirl sigh and fan myself.

"Anyways if you guys are done talking about Nikki's latest man crush, we gotta go." James pipes up emerging from his bedroom looking pretty decent shirtless.

"You're just jealous because she doesn't check you out shirtless." Logan says smugly making James huff.  
>"Dude that would be creepy with a capital C seeing as though we have a brother sister relationship." I raise my hands to James.<p>

"Thank you, finally someone who understands!" The guys laugh at the same time the door opposite of mine opens revealing another shirtless boy. Oh well now this is something I don't mind checking out, I think as Carlos shift his towel to his shoulder, muscles moving in a rhyme-Jesus knock it off Nicole Amber I scold looking back at Logan grinning.

"Are you ready?" Of course.

"Yes." I stop taking out my phone. "But first selfie time!." I say then start taking selfie shots with all the guys and in a group.

"Darn it! She got us again." James snaps his fingers as I start to make my way to the door laughing like a maniac.

***July 6-1:49***

As we exit the elevator I notice the lobby is still as deserted as it was this morning, huh I wonder where everyone is, I think as we walk passed the unpopulated pool, water undisturbed. I voice my thoughts to the guys only for them to shrug and say some random excuses, such as auditions, recordings, or just plain old sick. Taking the only logical excuses I dismiss the matter and begin a scientific conversation with Logan about what decimal it takes to break glass and why.

Reaching the car, I hop back into the front and wait for the guys to follow into their usual seats, Logan and Carlos in the middle with Kendall and James taking up the rear. When Katie joins us, however, I get squished in between my nerd and hockey helmet enthusiast, speaking of Katie.

"Oh she went with Tyler to his audition for detergent." Mother bird says is if reading from a script making me more suspicious but I don't say a word as I hear a favorite song of mine on the radio: _Battlefield_ by Jordin Sparks

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a _

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm out here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

With the guys singing as my back up we rock the song for 4 minutes until her beautiful voice fades out leaving the radio announcers to give details about the song. Her songs always just make my day ten times better, she is my idol of female singers. The guys always say I have a great voice but honestly I can only sing this good when I'm surrounded by the guys or my family, it's weird actually.

"I still don't understand why you don't ask Griffin to make a demo." James states making the guys nod.

"Because I have you guys to get me rich and famous, I shouldn't have to do anything." I jokingly flip my hair as a diva would do.

"True, hey did you hear the latest gossip about you?" I give a little smile seeing as though I read Tiger Pop.

"The one about me being in an alleged relationship with Logan or the one where I had a make out session with Kendall by the pool?" Ya, apparently I was a cheater, but I mean Logan and I went to the science museum and I was no where near the pool this entire week.

"You're not even doing anything and you have more publicity on you then a lot of celebrities." I shrug my shoulders before looking out the window to the all too familiar scenery.

"Hey um, why are we at Gustavo's beach house?" I turn my body to face the guys who are all looking at Carlos with the 'you had one job' look.

"Carlos! You were suppose to blindfold here before we got to the house."

Carlos's face burns red as he grabs said blindfold and gives me a sorry look. Before I can shrug my eyes are engulfed in blackness and a pressure is sat on the back of my head. Well, atleast I'm being kidnapped by people I know, I think dryly before finding a masculine face and giving it a light tap.

"Logan, why are you so close to my face?" I can feel his cheeks warming up as he starts backing away. "Oh look we stopped." I feel the car roll to a stop and grab my door.

Pushing my door open, I slowly feel for the ground and make my way 4 feet from the car. The overwhelming smell of ocean water entrances me as I take a big, deep breath. Someday I'm going to live near the ocean, it's going to happen, I think as I stand in complete darkness allowing the calming smell to over take me. The waves hitting the beach make me remember that every summer my aunt, who lives in Florida, would pay for our plan tickets so that we could spend the summer by the ocean in the sun.

"Hey Ace?!" Carlos calls from somewhere to my left making me turn on my heels to face his general direction.

"Yaaaaaa-" Before I can ask what he called me for, my body is scooped up into muscular arms, the salty smell in the air is mixed, if not replaced with the smell of Kilo. "Carlos put me down."

The sound of his childish laughter makes me grip on him even more, oh god he's got a trick up his sleeve. Before I knew what was happening the wind picks up around me and my boy in his arms starts bouncing up and down. Oh goodness, where is he taking me, I think gripping onto his shoulders, I feel my nails imprint into him but Carlos makes no noise of pain. With no shirt on him and a flimsy one on me, I can feel the outline of his ches-Nicole Amber knock it-

SPLASH!

Within seconds of submerging into the cooling, ocean water, my body covers with goose bumps making me reach for the warmth of the sun. Bobbing my head up above the ocean waves, I feel my damp hair cling to my skin as the salty water beads down my face. Sputtering, I rip the half way off blindfold and see that I'm about 10 feet from the sandy beach, I'm going to kill that boy, I think staring daggers at said boy retreating to land.

"Carlos!" I yell before chasing after him and catching up within seconds, I many not be a fast skater anymore but swimming is a whole different water game.

"Gah-don't kill me!" He yelps as I pounce on his back, but he doesn't go under as I had planned.

I can't help but giggle as he lifts me up with ease and throws me back into the water. "You are so dead!"

Before long, Carlos and I make our way to the shore, with me trying and failing to push him back into the water depths. I shiver slightly making him wrap an arm around me and shields me from the growing wind as the sun begins to sink into the horizon. With the house insight we make our way to it with jokes hanging in that air about past pranks and what not.

"I still can't believe how you fell into the ice and I'm-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE!" A shower of confetti falls into my damp hair but I pay no mind as I see at least 30 people surrounding the redecorated kitchen with colorful balloons and banners everywhere.

"Wha?!" My voice is lost as I stare into everyones face before landing on my girl best friend leaning on Logan looking smug. "Is this why you were playing 20 questions with me last month?" All she does is shrug but from in her eyes, I can see the yes written in them. "Camille!" I yell running and giving her a big hug. Everyone laughs as we squeal but finally settled with me grinning like a mad lady.

Once everything settles down I blow out the 16 candles on my caramel flavored cake covered in vanilla frosting, I know weird taste buds Nikki. Everyone is laughing and having fun as a certain group of guys have smears of frosting covering their noses, cheeks, or foreheads as I laugh with my fingers still having said frosting covering them. Around midnight everyone was ready to go back to the Palmwoods so parents picked up and before long 8 of us remained- Momma Knight, Katie, Logan, Camille, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I all trying to cram my enormous amounts of gifts into the back seat.

"I don't think it's gonna work." Logan the brainiac finally declares as yet another present falls out.

"I-grunt-didn't-grunt-even want-grunt-presents." I say pushing the mound of gifts into a stable position. "Hockey, a day with you guys, and this party was enough."

"Well it is your sweet sixteen." Carlos exclaims wrapping an arm around my shoulder addressing the streamers.

"But still I think everyone went overboard with them." I eye the 'stable' mound wearily knowing I still have to open them all and say my thank yous, ugh sometimes I just wish people didn't have to follow traditions.

"I'm sure you'll like mine Nikki." Camille exclaims with her arms wrapped around Logan's neck. "Logie helped me pick it out." I snicker as I imagine Logan shopping with his crush.

"Hey has anyone seen Katie?" James asks coming from within the house, come to think of it I haven't seen Katie or Momma bird.

"Maybe she finally got annoyed with your shenanigans." Logan teases while Camille secretly smiles at his witty comeback.

"Maybe you better shut up." James says huffing, someone on their manriod.

"James quit being on your manriod, and Logan stop teasing him while he's on it." I scold the two of them putting my arm over Carlos neck putting a hand on my hip.

"Manriod?" Camille asks looking from me to James, question on her face.

"Well when I was first starting my period-oh shut up guys-I was very moody and snappy so now when ever the guys are like that I call it a manriod because their guys and I don't wanna degrade them too much." I simply say as Camille laughs at the guys muttering under their breath.

Within 30 minutes we see a moving van coming around towards us and see Momma Knight driving it with Gustavo in the passenger arguing with Katie, ha mystery solved. They tell us to load the presents in the back of the van, we do so without question just wanting to get back into our beds. After we finish we split up, Carlos, Gustavo and I will drive in the van while everyone else squeezes into the GMC. Taking the window seat, I wave to the people by our side until we pass them and start back down the highway.

"Thank you for the party venue Gustavo, I owe you one." I say genuinely making his dismiss it.

"Don't worry about it, you control the dogs making my life and blood pressure easy and normal." I smile sleepily as I stare out the window watching the lights.

Making our way down the stretch of road I begin to feel myself nod off as the radio blurs with the voices of the two men discussing the song that they were rehearsing. Best birthday ever I think closing my eyes for what seems like only a second.


	5. One-Shot Kendall Katie

****ONE-SHOT****

Hey guys, I've been having a bit of writers block so I got a request for a sibling one-shot between Katie and Kendall. Ifyou guys want to see your one-shot up here, feel free to message me and what not.

A shout out to Dalma22 for the idea!

Kendall's P.O.V

"Hey Kendall, can we talk?" I look up from the T.V.

"Carlos this better be good." I motion towards the intense hockey game. "The Blackhawks just scored and Minnesota ain't doing so well."

He looks away from me with his brown eyes looking everywhere but me. His hands automatically go to his brown almost black hair as he starts doing his nervous habit. Oh geez, what did he break now? The questions ponders through my mind as I give him my full attention waiting for him to say he broke my captain's trophy or something.

"Umm...well-how do I put this?" Carlos ponders for a second making me more annoyed.

"Carlos just spill-"

"I know how you feel about me man." I stop dead in my tracks as I look into his hectic looking eyes. "I'm flattered and all but I just- man that's too weird for me. I mean sure you're a looker, not that I've looked or anything but I just- man I love you but as a brother."

Whoa, whoa, whoa-what!? I feel my jaw drop as I stare at the rambling guy, what the hell is he talking about? Bringing my hands to rub my face, I see him watching my every move, but I pay no attention as I gather my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I look at him and open my mouth to speak.

"Carlos-" I start off slowly. "What the hell are you talking about?" This seems to stump his as he freezes in his tracks.

"The note you slid under my door this morning, you know the 'love note". He stage whispers the last part to me even though no one other than me and him are in the room.

"What 'love note' I was out all day, and came back to sit my butt on the couch to watch the game-that is over now." My voice falters as I see I missed the last 5 minutes of the game- even more depressing Chicago won.

"This love note." He huffs shoving a crumpled white piece of paper into my hand.

Giving him a look, I carelessly open the white sheet of what is said to be a love note. I swear if this is all just one big prank I'm going to murder him. As I flip the paper over I see, not only is the note really long, but my eyes pick up the words, love and a lot, multiple times throughout it. What the-I don't finish my thoughts as Carlos clears his throat, as if to say read it:

Dear Carlos,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you instead of just talking to you, but I decided to write because I can. Carlos, we've been friends for ages almost 10 years now, and all I want to say is I really love you. Like on a scale of 1-10 you're a nine and hopefully I'm the one you need. Like you're the cheese to my macaroni. I know there are only suppose to be 206 bones in the body but when I think of you, I suddenly have 207. You are like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day in my life, I really love you a lot because you always know what to say and everything. I was thinking we could take your last name because I think Kendall Garcia has sort of a nice ring to it, am I right. Oh and we can name our kids Amy or Benjamin, I think they would fit nicely with Garcia. Anyways, I just wanted to say I love you and everything, hopefully you feel the same way.

Love, Kendall

The paper, not only equipped with the cheesiest love note ever made, is covered in hearts and all that other sappy nonsense. When-what, I just stare from the paper to Carlos with disbelief as I try to muddle my thoughts together. Well, no wonder why he was acting weird, I think giving the paper another once over, I would be creeped out if I got a note like this from James or Logan.

"Well…" Carlos questions, drawing me out of my own thoughts.

"Dude, I did not write this, I love you and everything, but strictly as a brother." Carlos looks at me skeptically. "I'm serious this isn't even close to my handwriting, see look." Taking a pencil off the table, I write my name underneath the forgery. The letters look a little alike but you can tell two different people wrote them.

"Oh, well then who wrote it then?' Carlos questions me again, finger pointed at my nose.

"I don't know, Katie's the only one that-" The pair of us look at one another.

"Katie!"

Getting up from the couch, I march past Carlos and down the hall into her room, not even bothering to knock. Her door opens with little resistance, revealing a girl on her read reading, 'how to mess with your brother' book, typical. I notice her body jolt when her door opens, but after noticing it's only me, she snuggles up and flips the page. Oh thanks, I think rolling my eyes and waltzing in.

"Yes Kendall just come right in." Sarcasm drips from her 10 year old mouth making me glare.

"Don't sass me, did you write this?" I ask throwing the re-crumpled note onto her bed.

With extreme slowness, Katie closes her book and grabs the paper. Could you be any slower, I shake my head as I look at her slow movements. As she reads over the note, I see a smile start to spread on her face making my question obviously answered, oh that little-

"Wow big brother, I didn't know you thought this way about Carlos." She says trying to not die laughing.

"That's it!" I say charing across her room and tackling her to the ground.

"Gahhh!" She screams as she tries to wriggle out from under me.

"Admit it!" I yell over her, but she only shakes her head. "Ok, you put this on yourself." I say with fake sadness as I raise my hands.

With one swift movement, my hands find their ways to her sides making her shriek with laughter. She goes to shove my hands away only for me to take her arms with one hand and start tickling under her arms, her weakness. Her laughter makes a smile break onto my face as I feel her starting to try and wriggle out from under no you down, I think sitting on her legs and continuing to tickle her sides and under the arms.

"Ready to admit it?" I ask lightening up on the tickles enough for her to catch her breath.

Her breaths come in ragged as she tries to gather air. "Never!"

Before she can finish I start with the under arms again making her shriek again with laughter in louder, longer spurts. I can feel a pair of tiny hands reach up to my sides and before I can stop the evil one, her hands start moving on my very manly/ticklish sides. To stop her, I start tickling her faster only to have her dig her nails into my side. I howl in laughter as I slow down my fingers, she does the same.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit it, I wrote the note." She says with quick breaths. I smile and huff.

"Good, I don't think I could handle much more of the baby sis." I give her a pat on the head as I stand up. "Whelp this was fun, but never do it again." I jokingly say, with a hint of a threat.

Katie holds up her hands. "I won't I promise."


	6. Chapter 5- The best date ever

***July 9, 2010-10:43am***

Friday, always a magical day in apartment 2J as being as though this is the beginning of the guys weekend fun, hence why I'm usually dripping wet by 10 o'clock every friday by pool water. Today, however, I was not in the mood for dunking as I tried to prepare my outfit for my date with Ryan, I had texted him much to the guys disappointment and we planned for an afternoon date, a surprise for me. I didn't want to look to slutty but with this 90 degree weather that was suppose to be rolling around the corner I couldn't go walking around in my sweatshirts and faded jeans.

"Katie!" I yell in desperation through the wall. "I need your help." I hear movement on the other side of the wall followed by a door opening and closing.

Katie comes into my room within 10 seconds of my plead and gives me a hopeless look as I stand there in my booty shorts and tank top a.k.a my pjs. Being only 13 this chick still knows more about style than me making it optimal that I get her opinion on a suitable outfit.

"You're hopeless did you know that?" Her brown eyes search my green ones as she shuts the door, crossing her skinny arms.

"Only when it comes to being a girl." I counter sticking out my tongue.

"Call Camille while I shift through your clothes to find suitable ones." Her bossy tone makes me glare but I do it anyways texting both girls with an A.S.A.P.

**Need help looking girlie, come help me A.S.A.P please! XO**- Right before I send the message my door bursts open revealing my female comrade.

"We thought you would need help seeing as though the guys are down by the pool looking bummed and bored." Jo states pointing over to the window. Sure enough I see four distinct figures just lying in their chairs just sitting there.

"You would think I'm the center of their fun." I turn away from the window as Katie throws clothes on my bed. "Hey I had those in order."

"Of what the Dewey Carlos System?" Katie smirks as I glare her way giving her my special finger.

"Now before we have a cat fight on our hands." The peacemaker cuts in flipping her brown curly hair. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I shrug.

"I mean he said something about casual clothes but I don't know what we're doing." That could mean anything- a movie, a walk, a friggin portrait making.

"Well try this." Katie tells me throwin my way a pile of clothes.

At first I detest the bright yellow color but keep my mouth shut as I fling my pjs off and change into a new bra and underwear, today I'm feeling more baby blue today. The shirt slips over my body making me cringe as I feel my upper back being exposed, ugh a halter top I think was I tie the two straps around my neck. Slipping on the white shorts, I make a face to the girls who sit on my bed watching me amused at my girlie side.

Finishing up I motion if it is ok to the judges only to have it thumbed down saying that you can see the faint bruise from hockey on my mid back, 'don't want him to think you're getting abused' Camille added before slapping my shoulder after I tell he knew I played hockey. My next outfit is my gray and black sleeveless hoodie on top of a blood red tank top, just incase I got to hot or something. My shorts are nothing special just denim little things that reach my mid thigh, they make my now tan legs look longer. This is also a no seeing as though I would have no where to put the sweatshirt and I still look boyish, I groaned at this but none the less strip again.

"Here amuse us." Camille asks after the 5th outfit, the last being just me going in one of the guys white button ups and my green converse, I got three red marks on my arms to prove it was not appreciated.

"Fine, but don't hit me." I grumble as I take the fabric, of great a dress my favorite, please note sarcasm.

The dress itself it pretty nice, a birthday gift from Camille herself on my birthday along with a straw fedora and light brown gladiators. This is just for amusement, I think as I pull the red with thin white striped material over my head and smooth it out, I feel like a clown. The sleeveless dress cuts down about three inches before my knees, an ok length for me I guess, I fiddle with the gray bow and look to my awestruck friend.

"Perfect!"  
>"Gorgeous!" The two of them gush at the same time making me make a 'I'm not attractive in this clown suit' look.<p>

"You look really good Coco." Katie comes up giving me a hug but pushes me down into my moon chair and grabs my hair clip. "But now it's 11:30 and we still need to do your hair, no make-up seeing as though we're pushing it." My hair comes tumbling down past my shoulders to roughly 14 inches, reminder to get a trim soon, I think as I see a spit end.

"Ok I say we just brush it out a little seeing as though that's all her hair really needs." Camille says grabbing a brush and begins untangling my still damp wavy hair. Katie in the mean time start grabbing my phone, aviators, lip gloss, and some money shoving everything into my black satchel handbag I had gotten 3 days ago courtesy of Kelly who notice me having only a drawstring hockey bag. Hey that's my stuff, I go to complain only for Camille to tug my hair back because of a 'knot', ya right, I think as I see her smirking.

Once I'm all 'girlified' the two of them are literally shoving me out of my own apartment to the lobby where Ryan and I planned to meet up instead of him being killed in our hallway. With every step I start to feel more anxious as the reality of the situation comes crashing down on me, holy poop this is my first day since 8th grade, and it didn't even count as a date because the guy had run off while 4 boys acted like loons. I can feel the girls beaming down at me as the elevator doors open and I step out into the open area. With each step I feel more eyes glue onto me as they try and figure out who I am, looks like I do wear my hair up everywhere as I see people looking at me with curiosity.

"New girl!" I hear James exclaim followed by chairs scraping, oh this should be fun.

Taking a stand in the middle of the lobby I notice everyone still giving me side glances but continue their daily lives as each starts to recognize my facial features.

"Dude that's not a new girl." I hear Carlos's voice following his buddy as they make their way towards me.

"Um I think I know my girls and this one is definitely new." James you just want a new girl to date, I think as the boys continue to argue.

"Apparently you don't; that's Ace." I hear as the guys think I'm still out of earshot.

"No way Cole never wears dresses, plus this girls hair is down." Nice to know James, I think making a mental note.

"I'm telling you it's Ace, just look at her." I hear them get closer with every word. "Look at her nose and body structure, I'm telling you it's Ace." Is my nose really that distinct, I think resisting the urge to feel it.

"No it's not and I bet you a weeks worth of dino nuggets I'm right." I stifle a laugh as the boys enter the lobby doors.

"Fine." Carlos shrugs as they come up to my personal space, James grinning as though he won the lottery.

"Hi James." I say flatly making the grin and frown switch faces as Carlos looks smugly over at his friend.

"Bu-but-what is this?" James sputters as I sooth the dress down feeling a bit self conscience.

"My date is gonna show up any minute so either a) please be nice and normal or b) leave." I give him two options making him plop down in the chair besides my standing figure, Carlos just looking at me.

"You look nice." He states simply before walking back over to the pool James in tow, well that was weird

Literally 4 seconds after they disperse from my area, Ryan shows up looking sexy as sexy can be; white polo shirt with a pair of light brown shorts complete with blue adidas gazelles, well hello there new man candy, I think giving him a slight smile.

"Hi." I breath out as he looks star-struck at my outfit.

"Wow, I might just have to become a 1st date kinda guy." He states as I remember our conversation from Tuesday, I breath a laugh. "You look great, I feel very under dressed now."

"Don't be I feel over dressed, but hey when all you wear is baggy clothes and hockey gear a bathing suit would still be over dressing." Ryan laughs taking my hand and leading me away from 2 grinning girls holding back 4 overly protective males.

When we're out of sight Ryan and I begin talking about our interests and what not as he leads me through the parking lot to a 2006, red Hemi Charger, wow look at this muscle car I think as Ryan opens the passenger door for me. Once I'm all situated, my date runs around the front of the car, gliding over the hood to the driver side and opens the door, yes he is 17 so I can legally drive with him woo! Starting the car we continue our conversation about what we like to do and such until we are cruising down the road.

"So what are we gonna do?" I turn my body slightly to face my date giving him a huge grin.

"That's a secret." He winks over a me turning the radio up a bit to let music flow through the car.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." I say childishly, Ryan gives a bark of a laugh as he looks over at me.

"I'll give you a hint." Is his mysterious response, I sit up straight clinging onto every word. "It's something really exciting." Cheeky bastard, I think huffing un lady like and cross my arms. "Oh don't be like that." Ryan jokes as he tries singing with the radio, I ended up giggling at his high pitched voice mockery.

"I think that you could definitely break a wine glass." A giggle escapes my lip as Ryan gives me a no way look.

We continue to drive west with me guessing where we are going every 10 minutes with Ryan just shaking his head and telling me to guess again. I'm actually having a blast, not that I didn't think I wouldn't but I thought I would be much more nervous but with Ryan I just feel so comfortable. Our drive continues for another agonizing 30 minutes before I see the biggest hint to where he's taking me- no way I think looking at Ryan's grinning face.

"Six Flags Magic Mountain?" I ask in disbelief, Ryans grin drops immediately.

"I remember you saying how you like adrenaline rushes, but if you don't want to be here we can just go somewhere-" Ryan stops babbling as I throw myself on top of him giving him a bone crushing hug.

"No this is just wow, I've never been here sorry for scaring you." I can't take the huge grin off my face as we walk to the front.

"I bought passes before hand so all we have to do is go in." He tells me giving out tickets to an older looking lady.

"Why don't you two just make the cutest couple." Sh coos making me blush and look down shyly, stupid old ladies always making things awkward.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Ryan give her a charming smile then takes my hand again.

Making our way through the beginning part of the park, Ryan and I grab a map to see which way we'll take and what rides look good enough for our approval, wow everything just looks so great I think as I look up too see a roller coaster flying down the tracks. Slinging my satchel over my body I take out my phone and take a couple of photos with Ryan around the statues and with a few costume characters- Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, and Wonder Woman are the first to make it into my phone. Wow not a lot of people here I think as Ryan leads me down the walk away to our first ride, the Viper.

As we make our way to the line I notice Ryan doing a bit of an antzy dance but don't say anything as we make our way in line. Oh I hope we can get the front, that's the best seat by far. Ryan looks doubly fidgety as we step up in line making me raise an eyebrow and look into his eyes, is he scared?

Ryan stops abruptly as he follows me to the front gate but scoots forward as I continue to give him are you ok looks, maybe we should sit somewhere else-I start to move only for his to shake his head. Or not, I watch as the ride pulls into the station to see the two front people looking pale and green as the step off and stumble to the other platform. Ew gross, I cringe as the greener looking man pukes up his fried dough all over the side of the railing, nasty.

The safety bar is secured on our body and I sooth down my dress looking one last time over at my belongs hoping to god that they don't get taken. Ryan is stiff as a board as he grabs my hand and get an iron grip onto my smaller figure, I knew I should have chosen different ride I frown, the only person to ever like the front with me is Carlos. Up, up, up I think as the ground becomes more and more farther away, the people looking like ants, oh I hope my hair doesn't get to ruin I notice the wind picking up at the high altitude. What seems like minutes later we finally reach the top and stop, Ryan looks a bit calmer making me shake my head, this is where we start the fast descent.

"Here we gooooo." Ryan's nerve wrecked voice carries down hill as we rocket down, it is drown out by the screams of terrified girls probably clinging to their Ryan clings to the bar for dear life, I raise my hands over my head and begin to scream joyous ones, be begin to loop de loop around the track, my laugh's probably making Ryan think I'm a psychopath, oh well he wanted to get on I think as we skyrocket down another hill. I see the white flash of a camera as we head down yet another hill the control center only a couple more loops away.

As we go through another loop de loop, I feel the ride slowing down as we pull back into the housing, aw but it was just starting to get fun I think as I remember a girl start bursting into tears 4 rows back. Lifting up the bar, Ryan and I link hands and I grab my satchel that still hold my items along with Ryans wallet so he wouldn't lose it.

"That was totally awesome." I squeal like a little girl as we head down the steps to the ground below.

"Ya totaly." My date says unconvincingly making me stop.

"I know you don't like the front, so from now on you can chose the ride and seat." Ryan agrees with me and we reach the bottom.

In the corner I see the picture booth and drag Ryan over trying to spot out picture, lets see I try and spot our ride. Snickering slightly I look over to spot my ride cart, Ryan looks to be on the verge of crying as I look to be having the time of my life. After asking the lady how much for a photo she says for me she'll make it 4 dollars seeing as though I am the only one enjoying myself.

Ryan, must to my protest, purchases a photo for me but shuts me up by reminding me that this is a date and he is being a gentleman. After the lady hands me the picture I slip it into my satchel and pat it lightly making sure it's secure, this is definitely going onto my wall board, I think giving Ryan a bright smile.

***July 9-7:20***

"Oh my god that was so funny." Ryan exclaims holding his stomach as I continue to send mini glares toward a game host.

The reason for my glaring was simple, the guy running the game decided that I was too girly to test my strength at the high striker.

***Flashback-7:10***

"Oh that game looks fun." I point to a game I've seen around every fair ever made, the high striker.

"Wanna try it?" Ryan asks as we delay our leaving for this one last game, see finally a guy who thinks I'm stronger than I look.

"You know me to well." I tease as we enter through the rickety old gate.

"I've seen you in action and trust me when I say you've got muscle." Ryan nudges me with his hip making me grin.

"Better luck next time buddy." A cheery, 40ish looking man stands patting a bulky looking guy on the back. "Welcome young man are you here to be separated from the boys or be stuck with the title baby face?"

"Actually sir-" I stop Ryan and reach his ear on my tippy toes.

"Amuse him, plus I wanna see if I'll ever be able to beat you at arm wrestling." Ryan nods chuckling at my plan.

"Yes sir, here you go." Ryan forks over 3 bucks before taking the hammer in his hands and weighing it.

"Get passed the 40 and you get a small prize for your girlfriend, passed 60 and you get anything the medium passed 80 and you get a big prize." The old man states as he steps back to give my 'boyfriend' room to swing.

Ryan walks over to the game and with one swift hammer down he skyrockets the ball up, the number light up as the ball shoots passed. Damn he's strong I think as the ball finally stops at 90 and starts it decent. Ryan turns to the grinning man who is congratulating him and telling him he can chose something from the large category. After Ryan chooses a Bugs Bunny stuffed animal from the medium rack he hands it to me with a blush on his cheeks making me give him a hug.

"Have a nice night." The old man says but I stop him.

"But I want a go." I say, the old man along with bystanders laugh as my girly voice echoes through the audience, really know how rude, I think as the old man starts shaking his head.

"Sorry little lady but I don't want you to embarrass yourself, no offence but you look as though you only weigh 90 pounds." I give my sweetest smile and put my innocent act up.

"Please though I wanna see if I have muscles like my boyfriend." I pat Ryan's big muscle, Ryan trying not to laugh.

"Alright, tell you what I'll give you three times for the price of one." I quickly agree and take the hammer pretending it's really heavy, actually this thing is pretty light, I think as I make my way over to the machine. "Get passed the 40 and you get a small prize, passed 60 and you get anything the medium passed 80 and you get a big prize, if you can." I hear him mumble.

"What about after 90 and if I hit the bell?" I ask as if just having hope I will.

"Little lady if you can do that you get a new polaroid camera." The old man says, perfect I need a new camera anyways.

Once I stand over the machine I swing down wrong only making the ball lift up to the 6 line, I pout but none the less try again, getting a smaller number than before. Now by this time everyone is snickering, even Ryan but for a different reason as I give him a these people are stereotyping me.

"Honey, try swinging over your shoulder." The old man states as he watches me struggle, amustion in the tone of his voice.

Giving a face of understanding I get into position and swing with all my might, feeling the satisfying pressure of the hammer meeting the plate. Everyone gasps as the ball shoots passed 40 then 60 still going steady and fast, teach you to be sexist, I think as the guy almost falls out on his chair.

Ping!

The sound echoes through the quiet audience making me turn around to face the old man, "110 to be exact!" I say innocently placing the hammer down gently and smoothing down my wrinkly dress.

"You tricked me." He cries out, but I give him a confused look.

"I only followed your advice." I say cheekily knowing that he can't go to anyone about his problem. "Can I have my prize now?" I ask daintily as Ryan comes to my side chuckling slightly.

"Fine, plus I also have to take your picture for people who get to the top." He says rather crotchy but I comply and stand in front of the machine with hammer over my shoulder. After he takes my picture Ryan buys a copy of it when it downloads and gives it to me for memories.

After I take my two prizes and photo we begin to walk away only for me to hear, "I bet she was once a man." Really ? Can't even-ugh I think sending glares into the old mans head.

***Present time-7:30***

Making our way back to the car Ryan and I start chatting again about everything and anything from our favorite color to our friends to what we look for in ice cream. Reopening my door for me Ryan is giving me a rundown of his family life as I listen to him telling me about his 14 year old brother who once turned his hair blue as a prank. Sliding over the hood again he swoops into the drivers side and we head off back to the Palmwoods with me talking for the first time all evening about Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos and how I meet them and everything.

"Well Kendall he's the second oldest and more or less the leader of the group, seeing as though back in Minnesota he was captain of our hockey teams for the last 6 years. I mean I challenge him but that's my goal as alternate captain. He's really over-protective because he actually does have a younger blood sister so he's got the older brother veins running, but once he settles down he's really sweet and funny." I go rambling on about Kendall and his personality what to look out for and what not to do in front of him.

"So he's the one with the larger eyebrows?" Ryan questions sneaking a glance at me from the drivers side.

"Yes, then there's Logan, middle child of us, he's the brainiac of our group, always has his head in a book or a math problem. Back in Minni he's the playmaker, my former partner in crime for 2 years, swift, and accurate but will step back when someone else more qualified steps up, a.k.a me the sniper. He's the sensitive one, but don't call him that unless you want to be left hooked to the ground." I warn Ryan who's laughing at the description of my best friend.

"And you call him stringbean, making him the skinniest." I nod damn he's good at guessing them.

"Following up we have James, oldest of us but he does not act like it, he's the vainest always checking himself out in that mirror of his, but he is hot I guess I don't really notice seeing as though I've grown up slinging mud on him." Ryan laughs. "He's the power forward, the one that only gets dirty in need to situations then hands the puck over as soon as his job is done. Don't try and take his mirror or he will end up killing you."

"No mirror taking gotcha." Ryan nods taking a right down the next exit. "So what about that last one, you guys seem really close."

"Carlos? Well he's the second youngest by 3 and ½ months, he's the goof ball of us I guess, always doing dares and keeping the tension relatively low. We're close, being the goalie I've relied on him for 6 years to make sure that no one gets past his grinder techniques. He was always there for me even when the biggest, baddest, skater was coming towards me with the puck, bam Carlos would check or steal the puck away." I end with a little mumble as I notice I had gone rambling on about Carlos. "Sorry I should have just stopped with the technique-"

"Don't worry about it." Ryan cuts me off with his grin. "Atleast I know that if I mess up he's the one I want to look for."

Reaching the Palmwoods, I open my door and step out coming eye to eye with Ryan who looks giddy. "Well thanks for this wonderful date." I say giving him a grin.

"It's not over yet, I still have to take my lady to her door." Ryan winks at me, I blush a little red before taking his open hand and start walking our way to the lobby.

With only a few lingering face, I notice that it's close to 9 at night and can't keep the grin of my face realising I had a 8 and a half our date. Clicking the elevator button Ryan and I continue to sneak glances of one another, blushing or rubbing the back of our necks when we make eyes contact. With a ding of the elevator we step on and begin small talk about hockey and our favorite teams, turns out he's a Blackhawks fan while I'm a Wild gal but that doesn't stop us from laughing as we calls us star crossed lovers.

When we reach my floor my giggles are the only noise produced along side Ryan's deep chuckles, damn I really hope we do this again I think as we stop in front of 2J.

"So this is your stop?" Ryan asks sadly.

"Unfortunately." I give him a sad smile wishing the date didn't have to end.

"Well I guess I better give you the end of date tradition?" He jokes as I begin rack my brain for an explanation, what could he be-my eyes go wide as it clicks.

"Oh well ya I guess if we want to end the date." I try to flirt back but fall miserably making Ryan chuckle and begin to lean it.

Oh, well don't you move fast, I'm not even ready what about my breath. My brain numbs, oh god my mouth is probably like a cavity of sweets and caramel apple-a warm pair of lips lightly touches my own pair making me freeze. Begin hyperventilating, I think as I just stand there looking clueless. Kiss the damn fool back Nicole, I internally yell at myself and after what seems like seconds I comply and close my eyes moving my lips.

Every muscle in my body is on cloud 9 as Ryan takes over with his soft yet rugged feeling kiss, sign me up for this california water. I snake my arms around said boys neck at the same time his hands grip to my waist pulling me closer. I can feel my insides explode as I melt into happiness of my first date going so well.

The only thing I can think that went wrong with the kiss was exactly 30 seconds after I had kicked myself the door opens revealing 4 angry looking boys. But the good news is that Ryan and told me he would text me tomorrow so theres always hope it that, I think skipping to my room. Once inside I place my camera down on my desk and take out my photos pinning them up on the wall, putting Bugs on my bed I strip off from my cute outfit and start happy dancing all over again as I remember todays events.

Ah I think I like this new pact.


	7. Chapter 6- You break it you buy it

***August 3-Palmwoods***

**Want to go on a picnic with me at 11?-Ry**

**Sure why not? **I reply back to the sweetest, most hottest boyfriend in the world.

**Perf! pick u up in hour :P, have to get everything rdy-Ry**

**Don't get distracted thinking about me too much lol jk**

**2 late ur already stuck in my head ;)-Ry**

"Who ya textin?" A nosy boy asks leaning over my shoulder, I glare at him moving my phone out of James's eyes sight.

"Ryan probably." Logan says dismissively as he flips another page of his book, _Under Lock and Key_ by Robin Geesman.

"How can you tell Mister nose in book." James stop being nosy, good lord.

"Well seeing as though she was grinning as though her face would split apart, plus she had a hint of a blush." Curse you Logan, I give a glare to my best friend making him shake his head.

"Well what did he want then." Kendall asks from the other side on the orange sectional couch throwing up popcorn, trying to catch it.

"Ryan wanted to know if I would go and have a picnic with him in about an hour for your information." I put emphasize on my month old boyfriends name. Kendall and Carlos haven't exactly warmed up to him like I had hoped they would. James was more willing to get to know him, after Ryan gave him 3 cans of cuda , but still doesn't trust him around me alone and Logan well Logan warmed up to him when he spent a good 4 hours with him.

Hoisting myself up from the middle of the couch I almost trip over Carlos's upside down figure as I pass but catch myself just in time, idiot I've told him I'll break my neck one of these days. Scooting through my bedroom door I check my weather on my iphone and see the high will be 84 degrees, the lowest this week. Heading over to my bed, I bend down and grab my lime green lacy bra with a pair of purple and green plaid boyshorts, I don't really feel like getting dolled up today. Grabbing my towel with my clothes I make a line to the bathroom before anyone else and close the door, perfect.

Once my shower is complete and I smell of Oahu coconut sunset, my outfit is ready to be place upon my body-a white button up blouse tinted enough as to not see my bra unless wet, with a pair of my dark denim mid thigh shorts, pulled together with a thick brown belt my straw fedora and gladiators. Winking at myself in the mirror, I open up the bathroom door to come in contact with a human body, my poor nose I think as I feel the familiar thumping of a hurt smeller.

"Oh sorry-Cole?" Kendall asks bewildered when he glances at my outfit.

"No the names Bond, James Bond." I joke tilting my fedora to the side all gangsta like.

"You look nice." Kendall exclaims as we sidestep one another "You look to nice, why don't you dress down a bit?" He asks eyeing the buttons as if to glue them on.

"Because I've only been dating Ryan for a month and I don't want to look like a total slob around him." It was true either I look like a total girly girl or I look as though I've been playing video games from 4 days straight.

"Well I think if he can't appreciate you in all your clothes then you shouldn't be with him." Carlos comes out of nowhere putting in his two sense.

"What do you have against this guy you two, so what if I want to dress up and act girly I am a girl."

"I just don't want him to think you're leading him on and then try something on you." Kendall tells me calmly but I am far from calm.

"So you're calling me a tease then?" I ask as calmly as I can, Kendall looks outraged.

"No I'm just saying that he's a guy and we all get the wrong ideas sometimes."

"Ya Ryans not as perfect as you think Ace." Carlos spits out, I glare at him having enough of this.

"Basically calling me a pest, what that I'll provoke him long enough but then not have the guts to do anything, I can take care of myself, gosh you two not my older brothers, you're my best friends and you're suppose to be supporting me." I shove passed the pair of them and back into my room and grab my phone along with my gladiators.

"Cole." I don't pay attention as I slam my bedroom door. "Nikki."

"For christs sakes Ace, talk to us."

"I'm sorry I can't finish something I provoked." I say coldly as I open up the door to 2J. "Don't text or call me because I won't be answering." And that is the last thing I say before I slam the door shut and take the stairs to the lobby.

How can they call me that, a pest, that's the worst thing to get called in hockey, a coward is what we call it. I don't provoke Ryan, I'm a girl there are girls looking sluttier than me out there who are in fact pests, I actually look pretty modes compared to them, I think touching down on the landing and heading for the parking lot where Ryan's Hemi awaits. God I know Carlos and Kendall are only being protective but ugh just for once can they not try and chase away a boy I really like, once that's all I'm asking for.

My thoughts don't lift at the sight of my boyfriend but worsen as I return to the conversation I had just had, do I dress up to seductive? I mean even The Jennifer's dress up like sluts and their not even dating Carlos yet he likes them! Camille dresses up as girly as me for Logan and they've been 'dating' 3 months so why do I look slutty while they have nothing wrong with Camille's look, I think sourly forcing the door closed with more force than usual.

"Hey easy on the door muscles." Ryan jokes not yet noticing my cold demeanor. "Uh-oh what's the pouty face for?" He asks looking up at my 'pouty face' when I don't giggle.

" . Huge jerkwads. Say's I'm a pest." I huff out buckling up my seatbelt with more yanking with each word.

"Huh? Why?" Thank the lord Ryan plays hockey because I am not in the mood to describe what I apparently am.

"I'll tell you when we get to the park, I just need to leave Palmwoods." I give Ryan my pleading look which he nods and back outs the car, giving me worried glances.

The ride is peacefully silent as the little hum of Jordin Sparks making my shoulders less tense and my thoughts begin to organize themselves. Sure I'm still upset with said hockey heads but they're only looking out for me even if it drives me crazy, I mean I probably will end up throwing something at them if I see either one in the next hour but nothing too heavy. The word pests plays in my head as we pass the scenery of trees and I know we are coming close to a park 3 miles away from Palmwoods, Ryan had found in on one of his runs and decided to bring me here the day after.

Coming up to the curb my sweet boyfriend parks the car and watches as I get out little more gentler than my arrival but I think he notices my rigid movement so doesn't say anything as he gets out to get the basket. Waiting at the trunk I watch as his muscles work under his blue short sleeve button up, their not as rhythmic as Carlos's though I compare the two bodies but stop myself as Ryan looks up at me grinning. But I'm dating Ryan so I shouldn't be comparing the two.

Taking my hand in on hand Ryan closes the trunk with the other and grabs the basket, we begin marching over the slightly dewy grass until we find a non wet spot under an oak tree. Tilting my head I watch as Ryan sets up a checkered table cloth, giving me side glances and asking me if I want to help which I respond I'll let the professional handle it. Once I see he's finished I kick off my shoes as pad along the cloth until I sit myself right down beside Ryan.

Leaning against the trunk with the legs stretched out, Ryan takes this opportunity to lay his head on my legs and cheekily grin up at me as he usually does. Rolling my eyes my hands make their way into his hair and begin making his mohawk more spikier. Giving him a faint smile I look out to the large open field with a playground tucked away in the back, might as well tell him why I had a manriod in his car, I sigh.

"It's Kendall and Carlos." A simple sentence that explains half of my problem.

"Mmm." Ryan hums, a signal that's he's listening intently.

"We got into a fight about my clothing wear whenever I go out with you, saying I'm a tease and a pest." At this Ryan takes my hands from his hair and sits up looking at me deeply into the eyes.

"You are definitely not a pest. You dress good sure, but you are the modest looking little goalie I have ever gotten the pleasure of dating." I swoon at his words my give a frown.

"I know I should forgive them both , but I'm really mad , like if I see one of them I will throw my shoe or hair dryer at him, it's at the stage where it's the closest not the heaviest object." Ryan chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I can imagine you having those object in front of you and Carlos coming around the corner." He starts off. "You're raging mad at him but with the shoe being a millimeter closer you take that and throw it." I laugh as he's probably right, it's not that I'm lazy it's that I would want to get my anger out quicker.

Ryan and I stay talking for another 30 minutes before we beside to dig into the food, which I have to say looks great. Cut up watermelon with grapes, apples, and kiwi line half of the basket as I look inside, the main course is what smells to be still warm Mcdonalds. Reaching my hand in I feel for a bag and when I do I pull it out giving a red faced boy a raised eyebrow, Mcdonalds for a picnic, first for everything I guess.

"I can't cook." He says simply making me laugh and start taking out the chicken nuggets, burgers and fries.

"Well it's a good thing I can then." Hey only grilled cheese, and other stuff like that but it stills considered cooking!

The hour trickles away as Ryan and I sit under that tree talking and people watching as other couples start their picnic or walks while mothers bring their children to burn off energy. Turning my head I see him staring at me already and take a piece of hair behind my ear, tilting my hat down over my face. Ryan chuckles.

"You are the cutest." He says before his lips gently meet mine. Oh so that's what the stare was for, I think as I begin syncing my movements with his.

Buzz!

The shot of goal siren startles me as I watch my phone light up with a new message, not answering I think pushing my phone away and continue kissing my boyfriend.

Buzz! Buzz! Boom!

After the 3rd message, which Logan had sent, in the span of 10 minutes I sigh giving up, looking apologetically at Ryan I type in my password to see what they want wants. I swear, I though I specifically said not to text me, I think opening my messages.

**Nikki, Ik u said not 2 text u but the guys and I are in way over our heads-Kendork **Sent at 1:21

**I know u probably w2 strangle me but Gustavo is literally g2 kill us if we don't pay him 2k and 30 cent-Kendork **Sent at 1:23

**Cole please answer we need ur help!-Kendork **Sent 1:26

**Hi N, ya um Kendall and I started a babysitting service and WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE DOING!-Loginator **Sent at 1:29

Fuck, I think standing up hastily seeing that Logan had sent his message 10 minutes ago, I need to help them. Explaining the guys predicament to Ryan, I begin packing everything up just basically dumping everything into the basket while Ryan looks at me slightly angered.

"But I thought you were mad at Kendall?"

"I was-am- it doesn't matter as their best friend this is one of those situations I put aside petty arguments." I begin hiking across the grass with Ryan following closely behind.

"Well why can't they just solve it themselves I mean they got themselves into the situation." Even if I try and say I usually agree with him I can't, I'm either there in the situation or it becomes too big for them to handle.

"Look I don't have time for this, I'm sorry our date was cut short but my friends need me and I need you right now to drive me there." I give him pleading eyes and he looks conflicted between just saying no or agreeing.

"Fine, but only because you're my girlfriend." He adds and off we go to the Palmwoods, I had texted the guys telling them I'm on my way. Why do my friends always have to come up with the crazy schemes?

***1:47-Palmwoods***

"I'll call you later, bye thank you." I call out as I leave Ryan sitting in his car looking sour, hey even though he's my boyfriend they are still my best friends and they outrank him in experience of knowing me.

Passing Bitters, I skip the elevator and double time it up the steps, praying to god they haven't thrown the kids out the window. As I reach the second floor I can literally hear kids screaming from down the hall, idiots I swear to god I'm going to kill them, I think as I finally arrive at 2J. Throwing open the door I notice 5 preschoolers and 7 school aged children running around the apartment with Kendall and Logan looking terrified in the middle, tied up mind you.

Grabbing the remote I click it onto a show I know every young kid loves, _The Ziggle Zaggles. _"Hey the Ziggle Zaggles." One kid calls out stopping the torture of Kendall and Logan focusing on the 4 adult men dancing in jumpsuits. Waiting until their little minds are solely focused on the dancing freaks I turn into my room and grab my camera, there is no way I'm not getting this picture I think walking over to the relieved looking teenagers.

Click!

My camera spits out a photo of Logan and Kendall tied together with glitter and shiny tinsel dumped on top of them, perfect. Gently placing my camera on the table I look at both boys and untie them as swiftly as I can, none of us saying one word to one another. Finally getting the boy scout knot undone, I grab two pair of them by an ear and literally drag them into the secluded bedroom hallway.

"Cole-"

"Zip it Kendall." I snap glaring at him. "Why are there 12 kids younger than 13 in our apartment?"

"Gustavo told us that we had to pay him back $2000.30 for damages we've cost him, and we can't enter the pool area until then or Freight train will boot us." The pair of them give me a sheepish smile.

"That still doesn't answer my question though." I give a blank face making Logan run a hand through his hair.

"Well Carlos gave Kelly a break becoming Gustavos personal assistant, James went with Katie to become a model and at first Kendall and I were sign flippers but then we got fired so we decided to start a babysitting service." Pinching the bridge of my nose I give a deep sigh a I hear the Ziggle Zaggles coming to an end.

"Ok, I'll help have you feed them?" They shake their heads. "Nap time?" Again with the head shake, I swear they are gonna need forgiving spouses. "Alright then Logan get your white board and Kendall start getting stuff for grilled cheese plus macaroni and fruit."

They split off to their assigned duties as I calmly walk to stand in front of the ending Ziggle Zaggles. The kids complain and try to see around my body but with one swift motion I turn off the Tv making Logan yelp as if they will try and murder him. I can see the kids starting to move again, going back into their rowdy stage but I swiftly say in a commanding tone to sit back down, perfect, I think as they all regain their spot of the couch.

"Hi there I'm Nikki, and I'm friends with those dweebs over there." I point a thumb over to Kendall and Logan, the kids giggle at my word choice. "Now you're probably all hungry right?" Heads nods and as if on cue a stomach grumbles. "Well if you're all good and play nicely for 10 minutes you can have mac and cheese along with yummy grill cheese." The kids yell with excitement. " So now you can go play and look instead of using the wall to color on we have this whiteboard, you can erase off it see."

Demonstrating the 'magic' all kids eyes go wide as the continue to look at the spot where the pink marker was, giving them permission to start playing, gentler this time, I make my way into the kitchen. Logan and Kendall just stare at my figure as I walk away from nicely playing kids and begin to make their lunches. Lets see I'll need 12 cups of water for two boxes, I think adding said cups and putting the water on to boil.

"How did you-What?" Logan motions between me and the kids.

"I did babysit back in Minnesota." I remind them as I start with my first grilled cheese, the aroma reaches my nose.

"Ya but that was-the way they listened to you." Logan exclaims as if I just solved a math problem.

"All kids need is tough love, not passive aggressive love like you were doing." I motion with the spatula as I flip the sandwich.

Getting the food made I notice the kids start getting more rough as their stomachs beg for food, perfect timing I think filling up the last bowl with cheesey goodness. Calling everyone over to the dining room table, I sit the 7 older children up and then give the younger kids theirs on the floor, because they can't reach the table. Diving in the kids become quite quiet allowing me to cut up the fruit for a little afternoon snack, for a healthy colon haha I don't even think they'll care.

Auguuguuguugrrghhhhh!

My phone signals a new text message the wookie way, oh god what know, I think placing down the snack.

"Logan can you see what Carlos wants?" I question nicely seeing how my phone is right next to him and I'm busy with his problem.

"Actual quotes or brief?" Logan asks typing in my well known password.

"Humor me." I say knowing Carlos will have something funny to say.

"eh hem. I'M SO SORRY FOR ACTING LIKE A-erm jerkwad- PLEASE RESCUE ME COFFEE MACHINE WANTING TO FOAM UP WORLD! BRING HOCKEY HELMET THIS WILL GET UGLY." Loan uses his imitation of Carlos that sounds nothing like him and I snicker.

"I guess I'll have to leave you then." I say getting out of squatting position, Kendall and Logan yelp and jump back.

"No-"

"You can't"

"Seriously guys all they need is a nap and they'll be fine." I say heading for the door.

"But-but-but." Kendall blubbers.

"Kendall you guys will be fine, just be the older brother I know you to be." I affectionately take his shoulder and pat it. "Now I have to go save my other best friend from an electric machine."

Heading out the door I begin my run down back to the lobby passing Camille on my way, giving me what's up looks.

"No time to explain gotta save Carlos from an automatic coffee machine that wants foam domination." My voice trails along the halls of the stairwell as I zip down the stairs, they really do make me get my cardio, I think going down the next flight.

"Hey! No running in my lobby!" Bitters yells after me.

"No time to stop argue with you, best friend saving going on." I yell over my shoulder as I exit the lobby and out the door, damn I'm gonna be in trouble with him.

Once I make it outside I start down the sidewalk still jogging, I should have worn a sports bra or something I think as I feel my boobs bounce up and down with each foot thump. Running on the sidewalk I try and spot a yellow vehicle, how come I spot them every time I don't want one but when-ah ha. Cruising down my side I spot a taxi about 5 cars up and start trying to hail it.

"Yo Taxi!" I call like mad woman. "Taxi stop jesus." People give me unusual looks as I barge past still hollering for a ride. "Hey yellow car hold it." I see the blinker start and the car pull over into the curb, finally I think moving a bit faster. "Hi, Rocque records please." I say politely, slightly outta breath, to the mexican looking middle age guy in the front.

"Okie dokie." He make an O with his fingers and starts forward

Auguuguuguugrrghhhhh!Auguuguuguugrrghhhhh!

**Ace honestly I'm really sorry for implying that ur a pest. Idk why I said it but I am so sorry, pls I need ur help-Carlitos **Sent at 2:30

**I swear I'll give Ryan a chance if u come and help me please Idc if that's the only reason just pls-Carlitos **Sent at 2:31

**Good cause I'm already here**

Tucking my phone back in my pocket, I pay Diablo the right about and hop out waving good bye as I hop up the stone steps and into the recording company. Carlos must really need my help if he's willing to give Ryan a chance, I think as I head towards the coffee room, I mean he's usually as stubborn as me. Before I even reach the door I can hear mechanical laughter along with Carlos and Kelly screaming in terror.

"What the fudge pops?" I state as I literally walk into a foam covered room, so he wasn't over exaggerating.

"I am CAL and I shall enslave the world in my precious foam mwahahahaha!" Alrighty then cause this isn't weird I think as I make my way over to Carlos and Kelly.

"Really a coffee machine? You can't even open a pudding packet without getting it everywhere!" Carlos gives me a sheepish look rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi Kelly, sorry about this." I apologize for my friends actions.

"It's perfectly fine, keeps my cardio going." I motion a hand towards her.

"Right?"

"Erm, Nicole I'm sorry for wha-"

"Apologize later destroy creepy machine first." I say motioning at the espresso machine.

"Kelly and Nicole are dumb, women are weak." Excuse me, Kelly and I look at one another then the machine.

"Oh, what did he just say?!" Kelly exclaims giving evil eyes to the coffee machine.

"You heard me, cupcake." Oh it is so on, Kelly and I look at one another and start to creep up on CAL.

"Wait Ace." Carlos exclaims holding back my shoulder, his brown eyes hold so much apologetic meaning. "Good to have you back." He says handing me his helmet, I give him a smile and place the black dome protector on my head. "Now lets get em." Carlos say tapping the helmet and together the three of us start to wreak havoc on the machine.

***Rocque Records-7:49***

"Well I think we all learned a valuable lesson today." Kendall says from the other side of the car.

"That you guys are never, ever allowed in my room again." I ask settling on the other side.

"I was going for more of there is strength in numbers but ok." He states.

"Less talking more working." Griffin states from his sun bathing chair off yonder. "You still have only $9, 679 to make."

Seven groans fill the air as we begin scrubbing away at this limo, why do I always have to get wrapped up in their stupid schemes I think as I wash the rear bumper. After paying back Gustavo the bill for everything we had destroyed had come out to $14, 089, Gustavo only added to it by wrecking more, then Griffin came and told us that the 7 of us-Gustavo, James, Kelly, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I had to set up a car wash to pay him back. I only had to do it because a) The guys had begged me to help them one last time, today b) Kendall and Carlos had both promised to give Ryan a chance, c) my clothes are already ruined from the foam and d)-

"Hey Ace." Turning to my left I am immediately drenched in suddys water.

"CARLOS!" I yelp out as I hear the hockey heads laughing, oh it is so on now, I think grabbing my own bucket.

"Now Ace lets not be irra-ahhh." With all my might I lift my icey cold water filled bucket over my best friend and pour.

Doing that I had started a full out water war and within minutes 'the dogs' and I are dripping from head to toe and still going at it. As I was saying before reason d) Whatever I do with them turns into a day I can look back and remember laughing.


End file.
